


Finding Family

by Ysfael



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abused characters (past), Adam isn't a bad guy, Alive Summer Rose, Amputee, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Autistic Ruby, Enabler, F/F, Fuck the Schnees, Full Pollination, Happy Polyamorous family, Multi, Pollination, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Qrow is trying his best but man is he bad at being an uncle, Raven is a good mom, Summer Rose FUCKS, The White Fang is right actually, Trans Yang Xiao Long, Wholesome Incest, Wolf Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), Wolf Faunus Summer Rose, everyone is 18+, loss of limb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysfael/pseuds/Ysfael
Summary: When Ruby wakes her Teammates with screams of pain one night it causes secrets to be revealed. Where will Team RWBY go from here? --Discontinued--
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 45
Kudos: 137





	1. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: suggestions of Past Abuse, mentions of past traumatic events, Descriptions of loss of Limb
> 
> Edited: 8/16/2020 - Removed a plotline involving an abused Blake. Read end notes for Chapter 3 (when it comes out) for the why. Also tightened up the formatting and fixed a few typos.

**Blake**

Blake was awoken by the screams of pain. She came to consciousness quickly, expecting to need to comfort Adam, when his scar was acting up she had found the best method of dealing with that was distracting him from it.

Then as she was thinking about tea she heard another scream of “Yang, get it off!”

That was enough to remind her she was in her dorm room in Beacon. The voice belonged to Ruby and not Adam.

“Fucking shit I’m using your bed Weiss.”

Blake looked at where Ruby’s bed was and saw the messy blonde hair of her teammate as she reached up to Ruby’s bunk pulling the screaming girl out of the bed and setting her on the bed beneath, Weiss’s bed, before the world stopped making sense and Yang pulled Ruby’s Right Arm clean off the ripping of the sleeve fabric filling the room as Ruby’s screams died out.

Yang set the Arm(Ruby’s arm!) on the bedside table/desk they all shared before running her fingers through her sister’s hair making calming noises.

Blake was still working back on figuring out just what the hell was going on as Weiss approached the arm (Ruby’s Arm!) and lifted it with an odd tone of voice. “It’s a prosthetic…”

Blake blinked and the world started making sense once more.

“Phantom Limb syndrome?” she heard her voice ask.

“Yea.” Yang replied for Ruby.

“Cookies. Please.” Ruby moaned out.

“Uh could one of you get that green container in the fridge.” Yang asked. “Kinda got a Ruby all over me.”

Blake was happy to do something for her leader so hopped out of bed before crouching down at the minifridge Yang had bought from a pawn shop the day after they’d gotten the room. It didn’t get used much but there was a container that Yang and Ruby had made very clear was Ruby’s and that no one should take it without permission.

She took it over to Yang seeing her arms full of Ruby she popped the lid revealing cookies inside.

“Thanks Blakey. Rubes, one or two.”

“All.”

“Two it is.” Yang replied and pulled out two of the cookies with a hand she moved to in front of Ruby who proceeded to eat the cookie at a much slower pace than usual.

Blake put the lid on and placed it back in the Fridge before returning to her bed.

“Sorry, Princess, I need to sleep with Rubes tonight and I don’t trust either of our beds to support both of us. You mind if we stay in yours? Just for tonight.”

Weiss nodded. “I suppose I can sleep in your bed this once. However if this becomes a common occurrence we will need to find a more permanent solution.” 

“Yang. Music...take it off.” Ruby was apparently done with her cookie.

Yang sighed. “Okay Ruby. Just give me a minute.” Before turning again to Blake. “In her clothes draw in the back there are some headphones. Can you get them?” Blake nodded and went to find them remembering to turn on the light to keep up her subterfuge.

In the back of the draw were some headphones but she immediately recognized them as being a type preferred by Faunus with extra ears as they had a mold that encased the faunus ears with a speaker designed for comfortable use with the more sensitive faunus ears so she turned to look in time for Yang to look at her with a searching and protective look. She smiled and nodded to Yang’s visible relief before she spoke up.

“Don’t freak out Princess.” Yang told Weiss before she removed something from Ruby’s head and a pair of Faunus ears popped up in their place. 

Even knowing something like this was coming from the headphones Blake was surprised that her leader, who she was convinced was human, was actually a faunus like her. Wolf Faunus unless she missed her guess.

Weiss was obviously shocked silent and she collapsed in Blake’s bed just staring at the two sisters. Blake brought Ruby her headphones to a thankful mumble from Ruby herself as she pulled them on and fiddled with her scroll until some sort of music could be heard just slightly from the speakers. Blake watched her muscles relax a bit as the music started and Yang began petting her ears to noises of approval from Ruby.

“This gonna be a problem Princess?” Yang asked with a slight venom in her voice.

“No, no...I mean...No...I...Sorry...um... “ Weiss trailed off.

Weiss looked off. She was normally so composed but now she looked just  _ off  _ in a way that Blake didn’t know he well enough to say how but the fact that after that her eyes at least got more tender as she looked at the sisters even as she wrestled with something deeper.

“I’m honestly surprised you aren’t being a problem about this Weiss. Given your Family History I was half-expecting you to do a Cardin Impression.” Blake found her mouth giving voice to her thoughts. The words hurt her as they came out. She had actually found herself liking the Schnee Heiress after the first few weeks. As she had eased into things she had revealed herself to be someone who Blake could sometimes forget she was supposed to hate. But she hadn’t even done anything to deserve that outside of being a bit of a bitch on that first day. Her father on the other hand...

“You’re right of course Blake. My Father is no friend of the Faunus people. But there is a reason I came to Beacon instead of Atlas. I disagree with him on a number of issues and wanted the space to...find myself...for lack of a better word. I will admit that this is somewhat difficult for me given events in my own life but Ruby has been an excellent friend in the time I’ve known her and I don’t want to hurt her.” Weiss managed to get out but her tone was nervous and like she was on the verge of a panic attack.

“Weiss, I think you can trust us if you need to say something...assuming it isn’t racist bile.” Blake said sitting beside her.

The whimper from Weiss was unexpected even as she nodded and suddenly turned to hug Blake.

Blake was not expecting the move and after taking a few seconds to process she reached up to rub the girl’s back in soothing circles as she cried herself out.

She shouldn’t have been quite so surprised when Weiss began to do her ‘definitely not snoring’ as she fell asleep.

“Probably for the best with Ruby out of it. Whatever she has to say probably ain’t gonna be easy to repeat.”

Blake nodded and realized that there was no way she was going to be able to get Weiss into the top bunk which meant that she’d need to sleep in Yang’s bunk…then she realized that Weiss was pretty much attached to her at this point and given just how tired she was she rolled her eyes and laid down with Weiss’s arms wrapped around her body and quickly returned to sleep. She really needed it after this night.

* * *

**Ruby**

She awoke slowly to warmth. Her mind felt sluggish and fuzzy so she didn’t push herself the warmth and comfort was enough to tell her she was safe and could take that time. When she noticed the soreness of her shoulder her mind put together what was happening.

‘Arm acted up. Warmth is Yang...smells like Yang.’ she breathed in the familiar scent of her sister. ‘Mama’s special Cookies? How many did I eat?’

After a time that could have been a few seconds or minutes she opened her eyes to the sun.

“Damn sun.” she muttered before separating herself from Yang. She sat on the edge of the bed before taking off the earphones, setting them aside and yawning as she scratched the back of her head. She ached to itch her ears but in the main room it was a little too dicey given that she was pretty uncertain about Weiss still.

Then her ear twitched…”Oh, guess that cat’s out of the bag.” She took the opportunity to rub her ears and preen at the fur. They were getting a bit out of control thanks to the time she’d spent with them pinned back. She needed to get the fur trimmed soon. Then she noticed that Blake and Weiss were in Blake’s bed...when did that happen? They were usually the first two up...had they been sleeping together all this time? Smell said no this was new. Weiss’s bed didn’t have a strong enough scent of Blake to say she had slept in it and Blake’s bed the same for Weiss. Maybe her screaming dragged up some memories for them too?

She was pretty sure she had screamed last night given her arm was on the desk and her shoulder and nonexistent arm felt so sore.

Shaking her head she got up to use the bathroom and returned to a stretching Yang. Across from a blushing Blake and Weiss.

“Yo Sis. Call Goodwitch and tell her we need a Team day. Some stuff came up that Weiss Cream wanted to talk to us about and I’m sure she’d like to hear about Ms Army.” Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister as she got up, continuing to stretch as her shirt rode up to reveal abs to their teammates who’s blushes just intensified.

Just what did Ruby do to deserve a team full of Useless Lesbians? Oh right she was a Useless Lesbian herself. She chuckled at her internal joke.

She just jumped up to her bunk with the help of her semblance with a few rose petals. They waited as each of them went to the bathroom in relative silence. This conversation was one she’d been dreading since being assigned to this team.

She liked Weiss, she really did, but she’d never made much effort to correct her presumptions about Faunus. Ruby knew that Weiss was trying to overcome whatever her dad had taught her but her lack of action on the faunus front had made Ruby uncomfortable with revealing herself to her team.

Didn’t matter now. Apparently High Ruby needed her Ears scritched...Come to think of it Sober Ruby needed her ears scritched too.

She sighed and reached under her sleep pants unlatching her belt and freeing her tail. Damage done let's end the tail cramps. She pulled out her Tail Binding Belt and set it aside as she stretched her tail’s disused muscles. Blake was gaping while Weiss just looked confused Yang was in her bunk brushing her hair.

“Right well guess everyone ready to talk? So um...I’m a Faunus. I hope that doesn’t cause any issues.”

Weiss just looked at her with that look of hers she gave any time Ruby tried to do bare minimum on her homework.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “If you want to know more, just ask. It’s kinda a whole thing so not really sure what you want to even know.”

“Well firstly I was under the impression that Faunus only had one Trait. Was that incorrect?”

Blake answered for her. “Yes and No. One Major Trait is way more common but sometimes people get born with multiple Major Traits. Minor Traits are something to consider but usually those traits are less noticeable. Technically Night-vision would be considered a Minor Trait.”

Blake sighed before pulling off her bow and reaching into her own sleep pants to pull out a small belt letting her own tail free.

“Y’know I had you figured for a Cat Faunus from the bow but I was not expecting a tail.” Ruby commented.

Blake seemed surprised before she nodded. “Smell right?” 

“Yep, Rosie's Shampoo is great for fur isn’t it?”

Blake nodded.

“Wait wait wait. You’re both Faunus?” Weiss said surprisingly not moving away from her place next to Blake. “Yang are you hiding something too?”

“You mean am I a Faunus too? Nope, Human. It’s a long story but me, Mom and Dad are all Human. Mama’s a Faunus like Ruby.”

“Yea, our parents' whole situation isn’t the subject of this discussion. Let’s stay on topic.” Ruby herded her team back to the focus. “Anything else Weiss?”

She paused and nodded before speaking. “It doesn’t take a genius to determine why you felt you needed to hide from me. I regret that I didn’t make my own situation clearer to you all so that you might trust me. But...I don’t think I would have until very recently in either case so the point is moot.” She swallowed as if preparing herself for her next words. “Why do you think I came to Beacon instead of going to Atlas. After All with my Name I would have been granted greatly preferential treatment.”

“I mean that’s easy. You didn’t want that. You’re the type to want a challenge. Being given something that you didn’t work for just don’t satisfy you.” Yang cut in with her opinion.

“I...Yes actually. You’re the first person to ever get that about me.” She shook her head. “Nevertheless I could have gone to Haven. Mistrali politics lineup far more with my Father’s than Vale would. But my main reason for my choosing Beacon was his extremely poor opinion of Vale’s Policies. I framed it to him as a challenge to test my conviction and such but the truth of the matter was that…” She took a few breaths deep as if fighting off a panic attack. “I am a Lesbian.”

“Duh, I coulda told ya’ that Princess.” Yang snarked.

“Yang.” Ruby warned her sister when she noticed Weiss’ expression.

“Thank you Ruby. Is my...preference...really that obvious.”

“I mean I catch you eying my muscles enough that it was a safe guess. Also the way you fangirl out about Pyrrha is kinda telling.” Yang got down from her bunk and sat next to Ruby.

“Team Useless Lesbians aka RWBY.” Ruby snarked.

“Wait we’re all?”

“Yep” “Yup” “Bi, but yes.” all three of them replied.

“That I did not expect.”

“Anyway I’m guessing you were going somewhere with the being a Lesbian Weiss?”

“Oh yes. Well my father holds very negative views on just about everything and everyone that doesn’t fit into his view of the world. His rants against non-straight people were only less common than Faunus due to the frequency of when they would come up. As I was growing up and realizing that I would much rather engage in carnal pursuits with the girl who was my best, and only, friend for many years than the very male suitors he would arrange dates for me with...Well I began to doubt anything he said. When I turned 18 I proclaimed I wished to goto Beacon. As I said I framed it as a challenge that a proper Schnee would overcome with ease playing into his vanity. He agreed so long as I won a fight against a training dummy my grandfather had made.” she touched the scar above her eye. “That’s where I got this incidentally. Obviously I succeeded though he didn’t expect that. If there’s one thing I can stand about the man it’s that he keeps his word and allowed me to come to Beacon. Since arriving here I’ve been working with some others from similar backgrounds who have...deprogrammed themselves of their own parent-caused prejudences. I was slower and less vocal in regards to the Faunus because of...additional issues which I do not yet feel comfortable sharing. As I was under the impression none of you were Faunus I felt that I could take more time to work out some aspects that he inflicted upon me before making efforts towards earning forgiveness for my family's sins. Obviously that was a Mistake. I am sorry I ever made either of you feel uncomfortable around me due to that. I should have said something regardless but well...”

“You didn’t know us so you didn’t want to share that you disagreed with your dad on this.” Ruby interjected when it looked like Weiss was approaching her limit.

“I totally get it and honestly I’m glad things worked out. I actually do like you Weiss. I think you’re a good person and that you are in spite of what your dad has done to you just makes me more impressed. I know how hard that can be to deprogram what your parents have taught you...I mean not myself but a friend back on Patch. She… later became my Best Friend and my first girlfriend but before that she was a racist piece of shit. But one day we got assigned a school project together and we bonded or something and we got to talking and got closer until she told me about her dad. He was a bad man. I told people and he got arrested. A few years later Ami asked me out and we dated for like a year before we broke things off but it was more mutual agreement.” Ruby shared what she could. A lot of secrets in there were not hers to tell but she just wanted to share something with Weiss to set her more at ease.

Weiss’s smile made what she did share worth it.

“So what about the arm...How’d that happen if you don’t mind the jump in subject.” Blake spoke up. Was she helping get Weiss off the subject she’d been speaking of. It was good for that either way. Weiss looked drained from her speech and Ruby was good to take the distraction.

“Lost it when I was 13.” Ruby paused trying to arrange the story in her head. “Our parents and our Uncle were a Team back when they were at Beacon. We’re second Generation hunters. They trained us from young to defend ourselves from grimm and well I never wanted to be anything but a Hunteress. So when I was 13 I had Crescent Rose and my uncle who handled a lot of my training since he uses a scythe too declared me ready to take on a Beowolf. They’re pretty common on Patch so anyway. Me and him head out and track down a Beowolf Pack. I was better at tracking than anyone in my family even then. Mom’s sense of Smell isn’t much better than any other Faunus. But mine is really good. So I track down a pack of 13. Big but not too big. Uncle Qrow tells me he’ll hop in and drive one towards me while he takes out the rest. Everything works fine. He wiped out the pack in seconds cept for one he herds over to me. I take out Rose and take it down in one slash. I turn to look at Qrow expecting pride and instead I see Terror. I try to turn around but before I know it My shoulder is just pain and I’m thrown into a Tree. I see Uncle Qrow fighting a King Taijitu. I’m fading fast when he kills it. Can’t hear anything.” Ruby clears her throat. “Then I woke up in the hospital two weeks later after the Venom had made it’s way through my system. Normal Taijitu don’t have venom but it was an ancient. A fucking Ancient Taijitu on Patch and we run into it. Uncle Qrow cut the arm off in the forest. He knew I was dead if he didn't. As it was I was close to dying anyway. Taijitu venom prevents Aura Healing. You just gotta rely on your body to get you through it and filter it out. Even then I won’t be able to rely on my Aura to heal something like liver damage. I don't like Alcohol anyway so it's not a huge loss.”

There was silence as her teammates processed the story. “The arm...I looked at it and it looks like a Gepetto creation.” Weiss commented.

“It is. Mama knows him from her own Prosthetics so it was easy to get his attention for mine.”

Weiss seemed quite surprised.

“I didn’t realize.”

Blake just looked confused and apparently Yang decided to say something.

”Gepetto is an Atlasian Prosthetic maker. Known for lifelike ones that are Combat rated. One of the few folks that can do the work.”

Ruby mumbled her annoyance. “I mean they’re fine if you like that but seriously I hate the thing.”

“I would hate having lost a Limb as well.”

“See the thing is I don’t. Not really. Mama’s not got a single one of the limbs she was born with. Lost them all fighting Grimm. Taking hits for Mom and Dad they couldn’t. When they told me that I lost the arm my first reaction was to ask when it’d be healed up enough for the prosthetic and if I could design it myself.” she smirked. “ I would have shrugged but I was missing one of my shoulders at the time.” Yang snorted. “But yea the loss of limb doesn’t bother me but well. The design of the replacement does. Like my therapist said I might be one of the few folks that would adjust better to a limb with a non standard design. Like that thing it moves and behaves just like a regular arm. Feedback is a little weird but after a week of adjustment most people barely notice it. For me though just using it is annoying when I think about everything I could design an arm to do and be. My Therapist and parents are afraid I’ll go get my other limbs chopped off to replace them with more metal and...they might be right. I dunno. My brain is weird.”

Yang hugged her as she did any time she ranted about her arm.

“Anyway Ima work on that design now. I’ve been so focused on school work that I put it on the backburner but after last night I need to replace that Arm. I should have just made the damn thing when I was 15 but Mama managed to talk me out of it. No more though. I need to figure this thing out.”

Yang nodded. “Think it’ll help with the pain?”

“Dr Telos thinks so. She thinks that because of all my brain stuff the high end thing with all it’s feedback feels off to me or something. Dunno don’t care. If it helps great, if not I’ll just keep dealing with it.”

“I hope it helps. I hate seeing you like that Rubes.”

“I hate being like that but not much we can do. It is how it is.”

Yang looked annoyed at that fact like she wanted to punch reality into something better. But Ruby just rolled her eyes and gave Yang a one-armed hug. “Help me plug it back in. I'll sleep without it for the next few nights but if I’m going to get any work done on my new arm I’ll need it. Can’t miss too much class.”

“You are only missing this day of Class, You cannot fall behind if-” “I’ll be missing the next week. Goodwitch knows about these episodes and has already made arrangements for me since most of the time I spend the next week high out of my mind tinkering and listening to music because yes these attacks will keep happening for the next week or so. I will be useless in class and unable to do much of anything outside of my hyperfocus. So I’m going to skip the high and Tinker on a new arm. Get high before bed, then sleep, then repeat. I should be able to get the arm done in a week if I throw myself into it. Yang will you bring my food in whatever forge room I setup in?”

“Course Rubes now lay down so I can plug you up.”

Ruby laid down allowing her sister to plug in the cursed arm which began sending pain signals she could cut off. The issue was in her brain not the arm itself. Speaking of brains she could feel words beginning to require a lot more effort to get out so she just switched to Vale Sign Language. She was going to be dipping into knives for this project and at least going nonverbal would help free up spoons.

“ _ Gonna be nonverbal for a bit. Help translate for the team.”  _ Yang did so before launching into an explanation of at least this aspect of how her brain worked...or didn’t work as was sometimes the case.

“ _ Gonna go tinker. You got this? _ ” Yang nodded in reply before Ruby disappeared in a flurry of Rose petals.

The next week went by as she threw herself into work. She was using as much over the counter painkillers as was safe to help her get through the work but once she started she began making fast progress on her arm design.

Segmented and split in a way that few people would find comfortable, the arm was 5 tentacle-like appendages that shared the single shoulder. They were flexible and could extend to nearly twice her height. She had a programmed arrangement of them that would fully emulate a normal human hand in function if not quite in form. False Elbow and the tips of each tentacle acting as a finger.

She hoped she wasn’t over reaching with her design. It was basically as non standard as she could get with her current skills and nobody made prosthetics like this for a reason. Namely that few people could manage to control them properly. She was in her workshop running a final check on the new arm. Her Gepetto was sitting on the table since she didn’t need it for this final check. Once the program finished it’s run and returned no errors she finalized everything and brought the sockets to touch each other. The mechanics within whirred as they locked into place and she got feedback from her new arm. No pain. She knew this arm better than her flesh and blood arm. And she moved testing it’s real-world responsiveness and she was satisfied with it’s performance. All servos were working wonderfully moving smoothly through a simple test of it’s human range capabilities. 

Slowly she removed the limiters as the Arm became more free. Tentacles unfurled as she stretched and used her new tentacles to grab objects all over the room collecting all her tools and setting the school’s tool back to their declared place. The hardest part of this was the need to keep looking around and paying attention to where her tentacles needed it so she could put things where they needed to be. The control of the appendage was second nature. Easy...Painless in a way she had never experienced since getting her first prosthetic. She’d gotten used to the slight pain that came with every action and movement but now even that was gone and that was the biggest surprise.

In any case she packed up her stuff taking the bag full of her supplies and returning her arm to human mode without the locks. She’d probably remove those later. She’d placed them in case she needed to learn the more advanced features but it was frankly more comfortable to just move her arms into the correct positions than to enable the limiters that forced it.

She was happy and pain free. She did wonder how the other’s past week had been.

* * *

**Yang**

Yang worried for her sister. Any time she threw herself into her tinkering like she Yang worried. Ruby loved tinkering and usually she knew when to stop but for the past week she’d gone all out. Eat, sleep, Tinker repeat. No time for anything but Tinkering. She wasn’t out of her nonverbal state either which meant that she got a simple ‘Love you’ when she dropped off food and not much else.

Ruby would snap out of it once her project was done, she always did. But the team might not survive long enough for that.

Yang had an all new respect for Ruby after basically having team lead dumped in her lap. Weiss was moping really. Though she’d argue if Yang said as much. Meanwhile Blake was stuck in her head and was nearly as nonverbal as her sister and unlike Ruby, Blake didn’t know VSL so no hopes of communication outside of writing which Blake only gave the barest mention of ‘not wanting to talk about it.’

Yang couldn’t help but feel like Ruby could have coaxed it out of her. But Yang was no Ruby. All she managed to do is make people hate her.

Weiss really wasn’t much more talkative outside of classes than Blake or Ruby. Ever the overachiever she still answered every question posed to her in class but outside of that and getting onto both of them to do their homework she’d not spoken up much. Most of her free time was being spent on her scroll texting someone.

So the past week had been easily one of the worst weeks of Yang’s life. Sad thing was that it was still better than basically any of her Teammates' top 20. ‘What sort of team is this that I’m the best adjusted out of all of us.’ she had asked herself several times the past week.

Still after a bit of adjustment she learned to let her teammates have their space. Neither were in the mood to deal with her and she knew how Ruby could get when she was in this mood. The other two’s mood wasn’t too much different from Ruby’s so she just treated them a bit like she would a less cuddly Ruby’s. Give them their privacy for a bit and just make sure they know they can talk to her.

So she did and while neither took her up on it they did seem thankful for the offer.

She was laying in her bunk hoping Ruby would get better soon as the door opened revealing a very late Ruby who promptly set down a heavy bag on the floor and sighed. 

Yang recognized the sigh as one she often made after a long project was done.

“You finished with the project Rubes?”

“Yep.” her voice was cracked from disuse as she drew the attention of the team.

Yang noticed the differences quickly. Her old Arm was the same Red and Black as her color scheme. Her new one was a matte Black.  _ To absorb light and prevent glare.  _ With segmented portions. It didn’t have the natural curves of a normal arm instead looking more uniform in some areas while others looked oddly lumpy.

It really wasn’t much to look at at least until she decided to show off as it split into five tentacles which reached behind her opening her clothes draw and wrapping around some clothes before setting each on her shoulder and rejoining into the more arm-like form.

“Holy shit that was cool Rubes. How’d you do that?”

“I mean that’s how I designed it. Worked out better than I expected and get this. No pain. At all. I haven’t had that since before the accident. Like I’m pretty happy right now. I am also pretty smelly from a week in the workshop and skipping showers so Ima go do that before I subject you all to my stink any more than I already have.” With that she turned and entered the bathroom and the shower began running. 

Yang was smiling. Her sister was back to her old self and she was sure things would work out from here.

* * *

**Weiss**

She waited for Ruby to finish her much needed shower. She had been smiling pretty ripe but a lack of contact with her partner combined with the sheer exhaustion on her face and just how she was managing when Yang dragged her back to the room every night meant that she hadn’t said anything yet but tonight she had intended to put her foot down on the subject. 

Ruby just returning looking recharged and with her normal pep had caught her entirely off guard and her immediately taking a shower without Weiss needing to remind her was a welcome surprise.

Things on Team RWBY had been off without her there. She and Blake were too busy being lost in their pasts to do much more than mope, not that she’d admit as much to that brute Yang. Even Yang was obviously affected by the distraction of their leader in her own way becoming more short-tempered than usual and then withdrawing from the two of them. 

Already the atmosphere of the room had improved greatly as her leader showered.

“Do you know if she’ll be ready to talk or?”

“She should be good. Completing a big project like that will get her pumped and she’ll be up for a bit. And with how shit I’ve been as a temporary leader I think she’ll want to do something about that. Fix my fuck up.”

“Yang, I’m sorry you feel that way and I’m sorry I’ve been distant. I was dealing with some internal thoughts that I had been putting off and needed the quiet to really think and process.”

“Same.” Spoke Blake from her bunk. The first word she’d spoken in the last week too. “Think I have the same thing as Ruby. Everything just...was so overwhelming and I couldn’t...It was like my mouth forgot how to form the shapes for words and forcing it just took everything out of me.”

“Sounds like it Blakey.” Ruby said from her spot in the bathroom door as she dried her hair with a towel. “Brains are dumb like that sometimes. If you want me to teach you VSL it helps a lot for things you need to say but can’t because your Brain is being stubborn. Helps with the stress and shame of not being able to talk for a bit at least for me.”

“I’d like that Ruby. And if it happens in the future?”

“Just let us know and we’ll help you however you need. The best thing for you to do when you’re like that is to focus on resting and not force yourself, at least in my experiences.” Ruby smiled and began organizing and putting away her bag.

“So what did you want to talk about Weiss?”

Weiss stammered, nodded then cleared her throat. “I’ve been working with Coco on dealing with my prejudices. She’s been a good friend in helping me figure things out. As I’m sure you’re aware, all of Team CFVY are dating one another in an arrangement I don’t think is too far from the Rose family. I will admit to having been curious about the relationship before now but I hadn’t wished to ask for fear I might offend Coco. I’m given to understand it’s something called Polyamory. After talking with Coco on a number of things I wanted to speak to you all on a number of matters related to the fact that I...have a crush...on all of you apparently.”

“Cool.” Yang smiled and gave a finger sign she recognized from the last week of a nonverbal Ruby as ‘Love you’. “Love you too Weiss Cream. And uh yea. Blakey you too.”

“That is a big mood.” Ruby smiled.

“Not sure but...maybe...had some time to think and I don’t know anything about this polyamory stuff but...I think I feel something for you all and...thanks for saying something Weiss...not sure if I would have.”

Weiss had a huge smile on her face as her crushes confirmed they might feel similarly. 

“Regardless before we consider the possibility of pursuing such a relationship. There are concerns that I need to share with you all.” her smile turned to a frown at the thought of the problems she would be facing.

“We’re all ears Weiss...All 10 of them.”

It took a moment for her to get Ruby’s joke but she chuckled and smiled at the girl as she sat next to her. Yang meanwhile got down from her bunk and sat next to Blake who was sitting up in her bed.

“I fully expect in the next week that my father will call to attempt to withdraw me from Beacon.”

“You can’t leave Princess.”

“I have no intention to allow it. I’m an adult in the eyes of the law and I made precautions for this. I’ve spoken to the Headmaster in regards to the tuition that he paid. And it has already been refunded while I have switched to the School Credit program. He cannot threaten me with anything I am unwilling to give up. I must admit the idea of being free of his Blood Money is appealing.”

“What happened to wanting to take over the SDC?” Blake asked with a searching look.

“I was...mistaken about the legacy of my family. I thought my grandfather was a better man and only recently I discovered he would likely approve of where my father has taken the business since his death.” 

Blake nodded. “He would have. The Schnee’s have been an enemy to the Faunus people since slavery began and have only grown more powerful every generation. Tobius Schnee may have formed the SDC itself but the Schnee’s already owned every decent mine in Mantle for generations before that. He liked leaning into his reputation as a Hunter and ‘adventurer’ but he was nothing but a rich bastard who used his wealth and influence to skirt the law and steal mines from the people.”

Weiss looked shattered to hear it so succinctly put but she had read his journals as well as first hand accounts. His journals rarely spoke of the crimes simply glossing over them as the price of doing business. Transactions hardly worth his attention. The first hand accounts indicated just what he considered ‘Just business’ afterall to that man with whom she actually shared blood (ew) he had considered baiting Grimm with Faunus slaves to wipe out a town who wouldn’t sell their mine ‘The price of doing business.’

Her lineage were monsters and the idea that she shared blood and a name with them was no longer a point of pride, rather it was a point of shame.

“I agree. I didn’t want to believe I shared a name with such a monster but to my shame I do.” She smirked. “Of course I fully suspect that my father will disown me for my disobedience; thinking I will come back begging to be forgiven or some such tripe. I would sooner die than bow to his wants.”

Weiss actually saw respect in Blake’s eyes and she seemed to calm down a bit. “I knew I liked you for a reason. I’m really not in a good mental place to talk about the politics of the situation but I’m glad you’re taking a stand against the man.” Blake’s face grew thoughtful. “Is it bad that I kinda want to do the whole group dating thing in the hopes it causes him a heart attack?”

“I will admit that’s an added bonus in my mind.” Weiss smiled back. “He would deserve it.”

“I’m proud of you Princess. That said If you need a place to stay for Winter and Summer break Our home is open to you both actually.”

Weiss gaped for a moment before blushing and nodding. “I hadn’t thought of that and thank you for the offer are you certain your parents-”

“They offered the moment we got assigned to a team. Left it up to us to extend the invite if we wanted to but said it’d be fine.” Yang interrupted as Ruby nodded in confirmation.

“I see, well in that case I appreciate the offer and would like to take you up on it regardless of how everything with my own family occurs.”

Yang and Ruby just gave thumbs up and smiles before all three turned to Blake. “I-I’m not sure...I’ve been thinking about taking a trip home this upcoming break...to Menagerie. I haven’t seen my parents in person since I was 12 and I dunno. Homesick I guess.”

“Well if you want to goto Menagerie we could come with. Keep you company and stuff.” Yang offered.

“Plus you get to make Blakey’s parents.”

“Thanks...I might take you up on that offer.”

“I...I would like to make a similar offer though I am afraid of what they might think of my heritage.”

“They’ll learn you’re a good person. You aren’t your family Weiss and if anyone has a problem with you they’ll have a problem with me.”

Weiss smiled. “Thank you Blake. That means a lot.”

There was a long pause as everyone digested the information shared tonight before Ruby spoke up.

“So as for the whole group relationship thing I’m not opposed but I do think we should take things slow and feel things out for a week or two and make a habit of talking about our thoughts and feelings and stuff. I know I have some um...Kinks” Weiss blushed furiously something that was shared by both Blake and Yang ”that may not be shared with everyone else or may make you uncomfortable so like um...If you’re curious about them just ask but I don’t want to just drop it here and now when everyone may have a different level of readiness for something like that. Then me and Yang need to talk about the whole Sisters thing on top of everything else to figure out how we’re going to manage things. Otherwise we need to ask ourselves in the short-term what level of publicity do we want. Do we go Full CFVY and not hide anything. Split into two public facing couples or just pretend that we’re not dating at all.”

Weiss had an opinion on this “Team CFVY would get my vote. I’ve hidden who I am for long enough and would much prefer to never do so again.”

“Okay that’s two votes for full transparency.”

“Three” corrected Yang.

Blake shrugged. “Sure, not like I mind too much.”

“What are you thinking Blake?”

“Just...you realize that we’ll be called Housepets once news gets around.” Weiss knew the word to be a slur used against Faunus who dated Humans.

Ruby got a thoughtful look on her face, and nodded. “Fuck ‘em. I’m no Housepet and neither are you Blake.”

Blake smiled and chuckled. “A good point. Okay then. Four for Transparency.”

Weiss was so happy right now she could explode. “So we’re actually going to do this?”

“Looks like it Princess.” Ruby said with a smirk that made Weiss melt.

“Looks like you melted her brain with your lesbian charm Rubes. Nice work.” Yang snarked.

When the girls laid down for bed nobody commented on the fact that the partners were sleeping in the same bed. Weiss slept better than she had since a week ago when she slept with Blake.

  
  



	2. Testing Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Enabler(Incesty) is here
> 
> Edited: 8/16/2020 - Removed a plotline involving an abused Blake. Read end notes for Chapter 3 (when it comes out) for the why. Also tightened up the formatting and fixed a few typos.

**Weiss**

Weiss was the first awake the following morning. She had slept poorly truth be told nightmares full of her bastard of a father filling her night. The comforting pressure of Ruby’s metal arm had helped her return to sleep so that instead of getting no sleep she at least got some.

Without the week of sweat stink on her Ruby smelt quite nice as well which further helped alongside the warm body pressed against her back, Ruby’s arm and hand resting on her tummy in a pose that did things to her. 

‘I am entirely too gay for this.’ she thought to herself.

She opened her eyes grabbing her scroll to check the time and saw they had plenty of time to get ready for classes. Today would be Combat Classes with Goodwitch. As with all Thursdays the combat class would be their only class for the day allowing them to focus on what was learned in what was considered their most important class as well as to rest and recover afterwards.

She did wonder if a Date would be out of order from her girlfriends. Her Girlfriends. She was giddy at the thought.

Truth-be-told she hadn’t intended to act on her sapphic inclinations until after she had secured a position as the SDC CEO. Her father would disinherit her or possibly even disown her for outting herself but after a lot of thought and talking with Coco (who she would need to get a gift for to show all the appreciation she held for the older girl who had helped her so much especially over the last week) she had decided what he would do as soon as it was revealed that Ruby, her Team leader, was a Faunus. He barely tolerated her losing out on the position when she had sold the idea of the choice being pure nepotism on the part of the Headmaster. That was something her father understood and while he had gotten pissy his rage had been somewhat abated. Ruby also being a Faunus however would make him want to pull her out of Beacon. 

She had been confronted with a choice. The life of a Huntress, or the life of a Schnee. She hadn’t needed to make the choice however. Ultimately she had decided that she was happier with Team RWBY than she ever had been in the Schnee Family home. When she had shared that decision with Coco she had been directed to information on her family name. Notably the things which showed her that her father was just the most recent in a long line of monsters who only ever had profit in mind. The grand story of how her grandfather formed the SDC was merely a comfortable Lie for the murder and theft he had performed.

She really shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was at that news. That it cemented her decision to break away from her former family was nice in a way, though she hadn’t worn anything but her school uniform since then. The idea of wearing clothes bought with blood money set poorly with her.

She would return them. She considered donating them in an act of spite but truly she just wanted to cut all contact with Jacques Schnee. The cleanest way to do that would be to simply return the clothing. Myrtenaster was among the things she would return. She needed to speak with Ruby about designing a new weapon for her use. She could barely look at the weapon she had formerly considered a point of pride, wielded by a great grandmother of hers.

How many lives at the blade cut short? She could not look at it without the thought ringing in her head like an infernal bell.

She would also need to work on improving her combat style to account for her sudden lack of dust access. The prices for the dust she could use in even a practice fight was so high as to be impossible on her new budget. She would need to work with her girlfriends (eeeeeee) to adjust to her new circumstances.

The idea that said training would likely involve her girlfriends sweating and showing off just how amazing they were in combat was a nice bonus.

“Morning Princess.” Ruby mumbled into her hair pulling her closer with a one-armed hug.

“Morning Ruby.” She returned with glee.

“Sleep good?”

“Not as well as I’d have liked but better than if I had been alone.”

Ruby just nodded and held her a little closer before she began moving around.

“Need to move. Brain says move.” Ruby mumbled and gave a more full hug before standing up and smiling down at her and then stretching before heading to the bathroom with a lazy ‘Love You’ sign held up in her direction.

Weiss smiled and returned the sign. Although she was somewhat confused at Ruby talking about her brain like that. She had also talked like that last night in regards to the whole nonverbal thing and the rest of the conversation and in a way Weiss could understand the idea of your brain telling you to do stuff you didn’t want to do and so long at it didn’t hurt anyone she figured it should be fine.

‘Perhaps I should bring the subject up at a later time however. Right now I think we’re all too exhausted with heavier conversations.’ she thought before she got up and began getting ready herself.

She was interrupted by the ding of her scroll. A quick glance revealed a new text from Coco.

> **CocoQueen: Morning -o-**
> 
> **CocoQueen: So did you tell them yet?**
> 
> **WeissCream: Actually yes.**
> 
> **CocoQueen: o.o AND?**
> 
> **WeissCream: I have 3 girlfriends**
> 
> **CocoQueen: GAAAAY!**
> 
> **CocoQueen: And congrats.**
> 
> **WeissCream: omg i have 3 girlfriends and they’re all so pretty I just wanna aiokuhsdlkahnsfkadsa**
> 
> **CocoQueen: LOL. I wish you 4 luck. It’s not easy to maintain something like that but it’s so worth it.**
> 
> **WeissCream: Thanks Coco. Now I just need to prepare for when the Bastard calls.**
> 
> **CocoQueen: Oof. Just kiss your Faunus Girlfriend on video and send it to him. Probably easier.**
> 
> **WeissCream: I would rather not.**
> 
> **CocoQueen: Oh, also since you’re coming out what invites to the Queer group chat and the poly one?**
> 
> **WeissCream: Actually yes. I think I would like that very much. Though I’d like to speak to my girlfriends about them joining. While we agreed to be transparent about our relationship status I’d rather not assume on their part.**
> 
> **CocoQueen has sent an invite to group [Gay Disasters]**
> 
> **CocoQueen has sent an invite to group [Why does Coco get all the ass?]**
> 
> **CocoQueen: ;3**
> 
> **WeissCream: Your naming Scheme is awful.**

> **WeissCream has joined [Gay Disasters]**
> 
> **Rencakes: Welcome Weiss**
> 
> **NoraSMASH: omg pay up ya’ll. I told you!**
> 
> **AmIDead?: wtf**
> 
> **Gender-Complicated: I can honestly say I wasn’t expecting that today...or any day for that matter.**
> 
> **ACAB-Bitches: yea no im with the gf here wtf coco?**
> 
> **CocoQueen: Do you all even remember what I was like when I first got here?**
> 
> **NoraSMASH: I told you all! All of Team RWBY are in a Gay Poly Ship. Was I right or was I right?**
> 
> **AmIDead?: I do remember actually...fine but I am out if she says some shit.**
> 
> **ACAB-Bitches: Fuckin fine.**
> 
> **WeissCream: Actually Nora is very correct though we only just officially started dating each other last night.**
> 
> **AmIDead? Has changed their name to Imdefodead**
> 
> **NoraSMASH: lol**
> 
> **ACAB-Bitches: I should have never gotten out of bed.**
> 
> **WeissCream: By the way; while I have the time and thought to ask what are everybody’s Pronouns. I use She/her**
> 
> **Gender-Complicated: They/them or Fae/Faer**
> 
> **ImdefoDead: ...She/her**
> 
> **ACAB-Bitches: ...She/her and they/them**
> 
> **NoraSMASH: Any/all!**
> 
> **Rencakes: Depends. She/her right now. But always fine with They/them.**
> 
> **WeissCream: Oh I’m deeply Sorry Ren. I didn’t know. I apologize for any misgendering I may have performed.**
> 
> **Rencakes: Thanks, it’s fine though. I don’t put it out there to the public or really change my presentation much but it does mean a lot.**
> 
> **ACAB-Bitches: Damnit, stop being nice Schnee.**
> 
> **WeissCream: Oh, once Jacques gets word of this I won’t be a Schnee any longer. Can’t wait.**
> 
> **ImdefoDead: My gf is dying of laughter rn. What even is this morning.**
> 
> **Gender-Complicated: I’m guessing the name is from Yang.**
> 
> **WeissCream: Quite**

> **WeissCream has joined [Why does Coco get all the ass?]**
> 
> **NoraSMASH: HAHA OMG I WAS SO RIGHT!**
> 
> **Rencakes: Yes Nora.**
> 
> **FoxyBuns: I really should have seen this coming.**
> 
> **Bunbun: FOX! Please stop it with the blind jokes. We get it already.**
> 
> **FoxyBuns: For all your sight you cannot see that-NO**
> 
> **YatsuBishi: BABE. We’re begging you to stop. We’ll do anything to get you to stop**
> 
> **FoxyBuns: Anything? ;3c**
> 
> **CocoQueen: YES**
> 
> **Bunbun: YES**
> 
> **YatsuBishi: YES**
> 
> **FoxyBuns: Then Suffer**
> 
> **Bunbun: asidujhbnaslkihujsfhbasdas**
> 
> **WeissCream: Not to interrupt your flirting but It’s nice to talk to all of you.**
> 
> **WeissCream: I was unaware that Ren and Nora were poly though.**
> 
> **Rencakes: We are even if we don’t have anyone else besides the two of us.**
> 
> **NoraSMASH: Pyrrha is so hot tho**
> 
> **NoraSMASH: Jaune is dumb but also nice and hot**
> 
> **NoraSMASH: Give us advice on seducing them Weiss!**
> 
> **WeissCream: I just followed Coco’s excellent advice.**
> 
> **NoraSMASH: WE DID THAT BUT JAUNE IS A DUMB AND DIDN’T GET WHAT WERE WERE TELLING HIM AND THEN PYRRHA DIDN’T EITHER AND AFASFASDASDFGDFSGCZXCSADASFASDSAD**
> 
> **Rencakes: Quite.**
> 
> **WeissCream: ...That’s rough buddy. It’s time for breakfast however and I must join my girlfriends.**
> 
> **NoraSMASH: ahjundkjasbhfgl;uajsda**

“By the way everyone. Coco invited me to the Queer and Poly group chats she manages she wants to know if you’d like to join.”

She got agreements from her team as they left for a much needed breakfast.

* * *

**Blake**

JNPR greeted RWBY as they entered the cafeteria with their meals before Nora spoke up.

“Congratulations by the way. So how are things working with Ruby and Yang being sisters and stuff?”

Blake really should have thought about that before now. Honestly with how the two behaved around each other she had to remind herself entirely too often they were sisters and not girlfriends as she had originally assumed.

“Short answer, Ask us tomorrow. Me and Yang are going to talk about it after class.” Ruby answered, cutting off Nora’s line of inquiry. 

“So is anyone else confused about what Nora is talking about.”

“Basically Jaune, Team RWBY is all dating each other.” Ren of all people replied.

“How...what?” Jaune gaped.

“Polyamory, look it up on the net or something Jaune. I really just don’t have the spoons for explaining it to you right now.” Ruby sighed and returned to shovelling food into her mouth. Blake could see the signs that she was still not 100% from the past week but she trusted her leader to not push herself.

“What Rubes is trying to say is there is not enough time in the day to field all the questions you might have so better to just let you figure some stuff out yourself and then ask us again later.”

“Okay so Polyamorwhatsit. Okay I can look it up and stuff but also since when was Ruby a Faunus? I can’t have been the only one to miss that.”

“Forever Jaune. I was hiding my features because bigots and stuff but things happened and fuck pinning my ears back. It hurts after a while.” Ruby was in a mood.

“Rubes just focus on your food. I can deal with Jaune.” Yang offered to Ruby who nodded and returned to eating.

“Sorry Ruby, I’m just...the world isn’t making much sense right now. And sorry if I said something.” Jaune apologized which caused Ruby to release the tension in her shoulders and she nodded at Jaune but didn’t speak up.

After breakfast Blake approached Ruby holding out her hand which caused Ruby to smile and take it in a light grip. The Metal of her right hand made for an odd texture compared to skin but it was warm and not too unpleasant. It even had some give and…”If that made of Flex-steel?”

Ruby nodded cutely, rose petals falling around her head as she smiled. “My own special blend based on it. I really needed something flexible but durable and wanted to counteract any cold-based sembalances or Ice Dust users so I figured out this blend based on Flex-steel that incorporates some of the firing techniques of Flamed Bronze to get something that would stay a bit lower than typical body temperature while still being super flexible and being able to take a hit. Honestly experimenting with the materials took a good year of work by itself but I think the results speak for themselves.” Ruby had this shine in her eyes that made Blake want to push her to keep talking about her work. Most of her explanation flew over her head. While she was aware of the two materials. Illia’s Rapier was Flex-Steel so she was familiar with how the material felt and Adam’s Katana was coated in Flamed Bronze. True Flamed Bronze could put off some crazy heat which required a special sheath to contain.

“Blakey, you okay there. Gripping my hand pretty tight.”

“S-sorry, was just thinking about my ex. Thanks for snapping me out of it.”

“Of course Blakey. And no need to apologize. My arm can take way more punishment than a hard grip and the flex-steel means that it won’t even hurt you back. Feel free to grab my hand any time if you need to hold onto something.”

Blake just nodded speechlessly, smiled and tightened her grip as they made their way to the lockers to get ready for Combat Class. 

She didn’t deserve such understanding girlfriends. Not after how she had hurt Illia and Adam.

**Ruby**

She was worried about Blake but for now she seemed to be okay enough even if her grip on her ‘hand’ was tighter than what would be comfortable with a flesh and blood one. However when they arrived at the lockers she gave her little grin that did things to Ruby’s insides and opened her locker to begin preparing for class.

Ruby looked at her Combat Outfit paying particular attention to the sleeve and brought it out before sitting down and revealing a hidden blade in the tip of her ‘finger’ cutting through the thread that held her right sleeve to the main body carefully. She’d need to get new outfits to accommodate her new arm but for now this would do.

More than a few people were checking out her new baby as she got dressed. Which please Ruby. Afterall her baby should inspire awe, fear and amazement because her work on her arm was some of her best yet. Even Crescent Rose lagged behind a bit. 

She’d probably need to make some modifications to Rose due to the new Arm and just want it could do but for now it was a thought for Future Ruby. Current Ruby was just excited to show off how amazing her new arm was.

Her ears picked up voices “Look at that animal, acting like it’s people. Lording over a good pure human like Schnee. We need to teach it a Lesson.” murmurs of agreement met Cardin’s quiet plotting. 

She was hoping that started something so she could end it. It’d be fun to take that bigot down a few pegs.

However for now she ignored Team CRDL as she waited for her teammates to finish their own prep before they all left the Locker room as a Team and waited in the main arena that served as the classroom for Combat Class.

Miss Goodwitch arrived at exactly 9am and immediately started class. 

“As Hunters you will oftentimes rely on your Teammates. A part of this is trusting your teammates to fight on their own should the need arise. As a consequence today we will have you draw lots. Some will have the word Team written on it. Others will have the word Solo written on it. Tohse teams that Draw Team will move to the right while those who draw Solo will move to the left. After which I will call 1 member of a Solo team to fight a full Team. As a Team your objective will be to disable your opponent before the 10 minute timer. As a Solo fighter you will need to outlast Timer after which the rest of your team may join and the fight will become a more typical fight. Understood?”

Noises of agreement sounded as the class drew lots. Team RWBY got a Solo.

“Solo teams talk amongst yourself and decide who will be sent out first.You have a minute before I call the first teams.”

“I want to do it.” Ruby spoke to her team.

“You sure Rubes?”

“Yea I kinda need a challenge to shake off the rust.”

“I have no issue with that.”

“Same.”

With her inclusion decided she waited as Teams were called, fought and she analysed the fight speaking with her Team about each of their classmates moves. How they’d counter their tactics and just generally focusing on the class.

Then after several fights it happened. “Team RWBY versus Team CRDL. Who is Team RWBY sending?”

“That’d be me.” Ruby’s grin was practically feral. She got to beat up a Bigot and have it count as a Class credit. Best day ever.

Her girlfriends/teammates wished her luck and they prepared on the sidelines. So far no solo had managed to last the 10 minutes but her team had faith she would.

As she faced off against the enemy team she didn’t bother drawing Rose. Against Cardin’s Shield she was more of a liability than Ruby felt comfortable with but also she really wanted to push her new baby to the limit. Really give her a Trial by fire.

She heard the muttered “Animal” from Cardin before Goodwitch started the fight.

Ruby immediately went deep into her semblance. She rarely pushed it due to the side-effects but this was a good time to do it.

Moving was like swimming in jello at the speed she was moving the world was on slow-mo and she wasn’t being dragged down by gravity quite so much.

She pushed off the ground at an angle that let her dodge the slowly flying fireball that Cardin had sent as soon at Goodwitch called the start of the fight. Her momentum continued to send her face-first towards the arena wall but she used aura to rotate herself in mid-air allowing her legs to take the impact. Her mass was so low right now she barely felt it as she bent her legs to dissipate the impact over a longer period of time. Before her tentacles unfurled and she took in the enemy team. Cardin had followed her movement but Russel had lost her she picked a trajectory and ran along the wall before flipping and pushing off towards their backs. Her arm extended and wrapped around Russel’s Leg as she swung around using her weight as a pivot point and flying again towards the arena wall. Russel was Mid fall the force of her high speed impact with his ankles being enough to totally throw off his balance. With such low Mass the effect on his aura was not much. Maybe enough to lightly bruise unprotected skin but the trip was by far the more important aspect. She had to control this fight and keep things in her favor. 

She could already see Cardin reacting to her attack by throwing up a wall of Fire around their group. It was just too bad Cardin was actually a good tactician. Even if he didn’t realize that when she was using her Semblance like this she could attack from more angles than normal. 

Even Yang didn’t know much about when she used her semblance like this.

The Flame wall prevented a more typical attack but an approach from above would be easy for her now and Cardin had conveniently blinded his team.

She angled and pushed herself up towards the high ceiling rotating herself to land properly on the roof while looking at their arrangement. Russel had gotten back up very quickly and they were now all back to back looking out towards the flame wall.

It was a good deployment for an opponent bound by land. She was not bound by land though and as she landed on the ceiling and readjusted her angle and jumped again rushing down between all four boys. Her tentacles grasped the wrists of their primary hands and wrapped and began crushing them.

With such little mass what she could do to someone was limited. Crushing didn’t care about mass or Momentum. The constant force rapidly dropped their aura level until all 4 were below the cutoff. At which point she unwrapped her tentacles and forced herself out of her Semblance.

And immediately was inflicted with a migraine. There was afterall a few good reasons she rarely used her semblance for more than a Second or two at a time. The feedback was fucking awful.

She stood from her crouch and reformed her hand from her Tentacles as silence reigned for the few seconds it took for the migraine to become a headache. Another 5 minutes and she’d be fine again but in a real fight the feedback could get her killed.

Headache threatened to become Migraine again as the room filled with applause.

“Very fine work Ms Rose. You disabled the enemy team in 57 seconds. Very impressive.”

She smiled and nodded before returning to her team with a happy step in her gait. She was quite pleased with herself.

“Rubes, what the fuck. How did you- What even just happened?”

“I must agree with Yang here Ruby. That was far beyond what you’re normally capable of and with your semblance we couldn’t make out much.”

Blake nodded.

Ruby sighed and shrugged. “I’ll tell you all later when we’re in the room okay. Promise.”

“You had better.” Weiss commented grumpily before returning to watching the fights.

“That was good work though. Very satisfying especially after what Cardin said at the start.”

“Yep, like I was gonna let that asshole win. I mean before I intended to just trip them all up for the whole 10 minutes but then he pissed me off and made himself a wonderful test dummy for my baby.”

The team enjoyed the rest of the matches. The only other solo team to win was JNPR after Pyrrha lasted the 10 minutes and the remainder of the team came in and finished off the enemy team.

After class was dismissed she led her team back to the dorms. There were things to do.

* * *

**Yang**

“So I’m thinking me and Yang need to have that talk. Then we all need to talk more and relationship stuff. Then what happened in that fight then I was thinking we head down to Vale for a proper date. All four of us; assuming things go well with me and Yang.” Ruby spoke up as they entered the 1st year dorm hall.

“I suppose that is a plan. Though I do hope you aren’t trying to get out of telling us about the fight.”

“Not at all Princess. It’s just that compared to getting the relationship stuff out of the way it’s sorta lower priority.” she smiled and turned her attention to the silent Blake. “You gonna be alright Blakey?”

“Yes, I’ve got Weiss to keep me company. She’ll make an adequate Pillow.”

Said pillow rolled her eyes affectionately before smiling back.

“Have a good talk you two. Apparently I need to go be a Pillow for our girlfriend.”

Blake blushed. Yang blushed. Ruby smirked in a way that made Yang feel a way she tried her best not to think about.

“Have fun you two. Be back in a bit.” Yang spoke to distract herself from whatever was trying to crawl it’s way out of her throat.

As their girlfriends left them Ruby smiled. “Well this is going to be nice and awkward. Follow me Yang.”

Ruby guided her through the halls and Yang Followed as her mind went wild in panic over the situation. 

She’d been stupid and impulsive when she’d just gone with things last night. She knew how dangerous this was for her. Ruby was her Sister and she was also Yang’s first crush because Yang was a terrible Sister who had a crush on her sister and UGH!

The idea of kissing the lips that had kissed Ruby was the closest she would ever get and she wanted it. Kissing Blake and Weiss by themselves would be nice but the chance to have an indirect kiss with Ruby was too tempted so the dumbest blondest parts of her had jumped to agree to this whole Team Dating thing and now she had to somehow navigate the impending conversation about boundaries that they should have as sisters dating the same girls.

She hoped she could avoid heartbreak or revealing just what the nature of her extremely inappropriate feelings for her sister were.

She hoped that after this Ruby didn’t hate her or something.

Speaking of which she was leading her into the Workshop and the room she had been using.

“Pretty much as private as we can get. So anything you’d like to start us off with.”

“Uh not really sure where to even start Sis. I’m still having trouble with the idea that we’re apparently dating the hottest girls in the school.”

“Very true and very fair.” Ruby nodded before she sighed and sat on the floor before gesturing for her to do the same.

She welcomes the chance to get off her legs. She honestly didn’t trust them to keep her up through this or to not give the truth away or something.

“So I guess you start.”

Ruby sat back and looked at her for a time in silence. Yang was too weirded out to end the silence since it looked like Ruby was thinking.

“Do you know why me and Ami broke up?”

“Not sure what this has to do with anything Rubes but not really. Always wondered since you two are still friends and stuff.”

Ruby nodded. “Couple things really. There were some kink incompatibilities, not relevant to this conversation. Couple things I needed to really get into things that she wasn’t comfortable with to make a long explanation a bit shorter. But the main reason was that she really just couldn’t handle me being poly and wanting to potentially date other people. I told her I had a crush on another girl and was thinking about asking her out. And she told me she really wasn’t comfortable with that now that it was real. When it was theoretical she didn’t mind so much but as soon as I got another crush she decided it wasn’t for her y’know. I mean that’s totally Valid. And with the Kink mismatch on top of that we just decided to part ways. We also knew that as soon as I left for Beacon whatever we had would end anyway. Honestly for a first relationship/breakup it was super smooth. She’s got a new girlfriend even. Much better match for her. I’m real happy for her yea.”

“Heh, that’s better than any of my breakups. So what happened to the other crush anyway? I don’t remember you dating anyone else.”

“Eh, never told her about it. She was dealing with some personal stuff and I knew her well enough to know that me confessing to her would make that stuff harder than it needed to be. Figured I would give her some time to figure things out before I did anything.”

Yang just nodded. “Still not seeing why you felt you needed to tell me this Sis. Weren’t we supposed to be talking about boundaries or something?”

Ruby just rolled her eyes. “I know you like to play up the dumb blonde angle Yang but I know better.”

Yang felt her eyes widen and heat come to her face as Ruby gave her that smirk with a hint of nervousness behind it. In her eyes there was something hungry.

“Ruby do you mean-” “I’m going to kiss you now Yang.”

And Ruby did. Yang was being kissed by her sister and she just couldn’t work up the energy to do anything but enjoy it.

The kiss was short and rather chaste. There was a part of her that wanted more. She pushed that down. She shouldn’t want what she just got.

“Stop beating yourself up about this Yang. I feel the same way you feel and I’m tired of us both pinning after the other.”

Yang tried not to be but it was hard. Here was her sister straddling her tummy face near her own. She was flat back on the floor with Ruby on top. It was really nice.

“Ruby, but we...Why? How? What are we going to tell Weiss and Blake? Stars, what are we going to tell our parents.”

“Well the parents are out of the way. Mama already told me they’ll still love us and everything. It was super awkward.” Yang blushed and stammered. “Am I really that obvious?”

“Yep, but that’s okay. I love you.” Ruby stopped her heart again.

“You’re going to give me a Gay heart attack Rubes.”

“If I do I’ll be sure to take good care of you.” The Smirk was back and she was going to run out of blood to go to her face.

“So are we going to do this or do you want to back out Yang. You still have that chance.”

“I...fine. If you’re okay with it then I guess I’ll try.”

Ruby kissed her again. She tasted like Cookies and Roses.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm doing stuff with Semblances. Hope you enjoyed how Ruby perceives the world when she pushes her Semblance to the max. I really get into Ruby's headspace so she's probably the easiest for me to write. Having some difficulty finding Yang's voice.
> 
> I may be biased since all my relationships have basically started with me or them confessing a crush and going from Friendship to Romance so I can't write Slowburn romance. I prefer to get into the dynamics of the actual relationship.  
> Edit: Added Linebreaks that got lost in posting


	3. Cuddles are nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please reread previous chapters if you read this before 8/16/2020. I've made some changes to Adam as I was very uncomfortable writing him in the way that I was setting up and didn't feel like I could do such a story-line well. I'm much more excited with the change. Read End notes for more

**Blake**

After Yang and Ruby left for whatever conversation they were planning to have Blake and Weiss sat to wait.

Contrary to what they indicated earlier they had settled into a comfortable position in Blake’s bed with Weiss laying down to the side, her back against the wall, with her head in Blake's Lap. It was incredibly cute coming from the normally reserved girl and brought a smile to Blake’s lips as she ran her fingers lightly through her girlfriend’s white hair.

The noises of contentment from Weiss were similarly pleasing to her.

She’d been very nervous most of the day. She wanted this thing with her Team/Friends, but with her breakup with Adam having only been six months ago; during which she had done her absolute best to avoid thinking about him and Illia.

_ She’d been happy with Adam, happy enough that when he brought up the idea of mating she’d been happy to agree. They’d done the initial marks and while the person she saw beneath his mask was a good man. Their feelings for eachother had been wonderful when they set to dancing. Then she went on one of her regular hangouts with Illia. They would often take to the streets of Vale and just spend some time together. Goto an Arcade, bookstore, get coffee. It was nice getting to act their age for once. _

_ She’d felt Adam seething through the link but any time she directed inquiry towards him she’d receive a text to finish her day and enjoy it and to come talk afterwards. _

_ It would have ruined her mood but she just figured it was directed at some new bullshit from the SDC. She could deal with that at a later time. _

_ When she got back Adam was angry. It wasn’t uncommon. Especially with the SDC, the brand scar over her eye he never hid still bothered him. _

_ “ You love Illia.” his statement filled the room. _

_ “What are you talking about, I love you?” she hadn’t been sure why she had phrased it as a question. _

_ “And you love Illia.” _

_ “But I’m straight. I love you Adam.” The words were like ash in her mouth. What she felt for him was what love was right? What she felt for Adam was real right? _

_ Adam just stared perplexed at her for a moment before he sighed and collapsed into his chair. _

_ “You do love me Blake, but what you feel for Illia is what I want you to feel only for me Blake. I just can't do this. I’m letting the mark burn out. I need some space but afterwards I would like to have a friend. You mentioned, after the SDC Mine Job last month, taking a break from the Fang. I think now’s a good time to do it. Take Illia on a proper date. Maybe go visit your parents. Apply to Beacon. I think any of those would be good to give us both some space.”  _

At the time she’d been angry at Adam for that. Angry at Illia for ‘seducing her away from Adam’ something she regretted saying as soon as the words passed her lips and Illia had looked crushed. She still wasn’t certain what she was but space was helping. And now she had three girlfriends who seemed to not only not care about her greedy desire for more but who apparently shared her desire for more than just one partner. She was willing to admit now that she was Bi. But the idea of tying herself to just one person was unpleasant. Made her guts contort and rebel and want to run away from her.

But the idea that she could have both the companionship of something strong and constant and perhaps also the fun of something new and temporary was nice. She had read up on this polyamory thing that Weiss had mentioned and it just...it CLICKED for her. She just doubted she could do Monogamy. But the thought of mating Adam while dating Illia, coming home from a date with Illia to cuddle with Adam and tell him about her day was such a nice fantasy for her.

He couldn’t handle the idea that she might feel the same for someone else. Her anger of the breakup hurt less now that she had words to describe how she felt. 

“Our girlfriends are asking what we want from some place called ‘Menagerie of the Sea’?”

“Oh, uh I’ll have the Spicy Tuna Nori Wrap and I think you’d enjoy the Salmon Poke Bowl.”

Weiss shrugged and typed in their order.

“Guess they’re going to get food instead of us all going out.”

“Yes, apparently in her current state Ruby is liable to snap at anyone who questions our relationship and I must say that there are plenty of reasons to stay in our dorm and talk.”

Blake just nodded thinking about calling Illia at least. What she had said to Illia was ringing in her mind now and she felt she needed to apologize. Adam could wait for later, she still wasn't in a place where she felt good with talking to him. 

“Blake, could I ask your opinion on something?” Weiss interrupted her thoughts and Blake gladly accepted the distraction from her thoughts.

“Sure.”

“I expect you have some idea of how my father will react to everything that’s happened. I fully expect to be Disowned. Truthfully that would be a relief however I think I want to send back everything of value that I have. My clothes and Myrtenaster most notably. Of course as a Huntress I will still need a weapon so I have been considering asking Ruby for help in designing something new while asking the rest of you to help train me in adjusting to a new weapon and fighting style. I doubt I can rely so much on the use of Dust as I have.”

“Why get rid of Myrtenaster?” she asked, genuinely curious.

“It has been wielded by at least one Schnee every generation. Including my Grandfather. Given the crimes I know he committed in forming and consolidating the SDC I have some moral reluctance to wield it now. However add to that the value of the weapon. It would quite frankly be a cleaner break if I didn’t fight over a weapon I don’t even feel comfortable wielding anymore.” 

“Why ask me?”

“Because...I’m not entirely sure I just. Feel like you’d get where I’m coming from. Yang would just shrug and dig her stubborn heels in. And Ruby, might understand if I explained myself but with you. I feel like you ask for more because you wanted to know, not because you didn’t understand and needed it explained.”

Blake nodded. “It's your decision. Not my place to convince you otherwise and beside I’m sure Ruby would love to help you with a new weapon and Yang will surely enjoy having a sparring partner.”

Weiss smiled up at her.

“I think I need to call someone. I’ve figured out some stuff and need to apologize. Would you stay here?”

“Of course Blake.”

Blake smiled nodded and pulled out her scroll navigating to Illia’s contact and placing the call as she brought the scroll to her human ear.

“ _ Blake. _ ” Illia was angry over the line.

“Illia, I just wanted to say I’m really sorry about what I said to you. I...loved you and I loved Adam and I just. I wasn’t in a great place and I took it out on you and I’m sorry.”

There was silence from the other end of the line. “ _ Why now. Why are you calling now? _ ” she sounded on the verge of tears.

“I’m sorry Illia. I just recently figured out some stuff about all of that and was thinking about how things ended. And just...Sorry.”

“ _ Well if this is you trying to ask me out then Fuck you Blake. I finally fucking move on and you finally decide to get your shit together and just...Fuck you. _ ”

“It’s not. It’s me trying to apologize for being a total bitch to you. So what’s her name?”

Illia sighed and after a few seconds she spoke. “ _ Neo. _ ” there was the sound that sounded too much like a kiss to be anything but.

“I’m glad you found someone Illia. You deserve to be happy.”

“ _ Thanks Blake. How about you? _ ”

“Well, I have 3 girlfriends now.”

That got a pause.

“ _ How does that even work? _ ”

“It’s called Polyamory and it works with some complexity. Two of my girlfriends have parents in a Triad, a three person relationship so they tend to be the ones with the experience. And one is a big nerd who reads the encyclopedia for fun.”

“And to correct any mistakes that made it through.” Weiss correct from her place in Blake’s lap. 

Illia chuckled over the line. “ _ So what Adam said was true then. You’d never be able to give either of us your full love. _ ”

“I don’t think so Illia. Again I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

“ _ No...no I get it. Can’t ask you to not love who you love. _ ”

“So tell me about this Neo? How’d you meet.”

“ _ Stop laughing at me babe. Ugh you’re so mean I’m being bullied. _ ”

“Illia?”

“ _ Sorry Blake, Neo was laughing at me and making fun of me. _ ”

“I didn’t hear…”

“ _ She’s mute. Teaching me VSL. _ ”

“Sounds like she makes you happy though. I’m glad.”

“ _ She does and thanks. She actually wants me to take her out for Ice Cream so I’ll text you later or something? I would like my friend back. _ ”

“Of course Illia. Have fun on your date~”

“ _ Talk to you later Blake...and thanks for calling. _ ”

And with that the call ended.

“Ruby is asking in the group chat if we want her to fill us in on her semblance now.”

Blake brushed Weiss’s hair and navigated to the Team RWBY group chat deciding to read the two new chat groups Weiss had had Coco invite them at a later time.

**Ruby**

Ruby sat off to the side as Yang ordered their team’s lunch. She watched the face of the faunus behind the counter but no matter how much she tried she could make heads or tails of their facial expressions. She didn’t know them so how could she know something like that?

She knew that Yang had no troubles navigating the conversation. She could read facial expressions of strangers just fine. Ruby had way more luck with smell but a crowded Restaurant was not an ideal location to try and smell her way through a conversation.

She looked down at her phone to distract herself from the slight jealousy she was feeling towards Yang as well as the overstimulation she was feeling due to the poorly thought out decision to join Yang for this. She hated crowded public places.

> **[Team RWBY]**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: Yang is ordering**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: Maybe I should give a bit more info about my semblance now?**
> 
> **WeissCream: YES**
> 
> **BlakeInShadows69: sure**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: Basically I told you all I’m a speedster. And that’s true, but the mechanic I use is that my semblance reduces my mass.**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: On top of getting mental Framejacking so I can think and process stuff while I’m moving fast enough to break the sound barrier**
> 
> **GunAndRoses: Oh and my Aura changes to shield my body from getting shredded apart by the air and stuff. Those Roses? Crystalized Aura where my Aura shield impacts against a particle of dust or something that is too big to move out of the way.**
> 
> **WeissCream: That...is an absurdly useful semblance. What is ‘framejacking’ though. I think I understand from the context but as I’ve never heard the term I want to clarify.**
> 
> **GunAndRoses: Read it in a book once. It’s where your mental perception of time gets turned up so that like a second in real-time feels like a few minutes internally. Only word that even gets close to how things work for me.**
> 
> **WeissCream: I assume the reason you’ve never used it is that you can’t communicate with us while using it like that?**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: YUP. Also using it for more than 10 seconds at a time (What I usually limit myself to in most fights) gives some feedback once I drop out. Migraine like you wouldn’t believe. Lasts a couple seconds at most.**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: Leaves me wide open for a few seconds while my aura heals the damage.**
> 
> **BlakeInShadows69: Weiss is yelling about you hurting yourself fighting Cardin today.**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: It lasted like 2 seconds and then I had a fading headache the rest of class. Nothing I wasn’t willing to take on. But in the field it would stack up and leave me open to Grimm attacks. So yea. I gotta seriously weigh the risks and stuff.**
> 
> **WeissCream: Fine, I can accept that. I’m still upset with you though. However I am curious how you took out Cardin’s team so quickly. If I am correct Crescent Rose would be like a poke to their aura unless you had a ton more momentum than you were showing.**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: Yup, Another reason why I rarely push my semblance that far. But with my new baby I was able to wrap a tentacle around their primary wrist and squeeze to both drain their aura and prevent them from being able to turn their weapons against me quite so easily.**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: Not super viable versus Grimm but I feel much better with that versus other people. I love Crescent Rose but she’s made for fucking up Grimm. I have to hold back a TON against people because one wrong move and whoever I’m fighting is cut in two.**
> 
> **WeissCream: That...you’ve been holding back?**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: Yea, Sorry princess but I’m not going all out with Crescent against anyone and thing aside from Grimm.**
> 
> **BlakeInShadows69: Valid**
> 
> **WeissCream: Yes, very valid I suppose.**
> 
> **WeissCream: While I’m thinking about it. I was talking with Blake and decided that I wouldn’t continue to wield Myrtenaster. She’s a fine blade but my ancestors stained her with too much blood for me to feel entirely comfortable with even holding her. In addition my Combat style up to this point has been highly dependent on Dust and for many of the same reasons I no longer have such free access to Dust. As a Consequence I would like you assistance in designing and building a new weapon for my future use and help from you all in training me to use this new weapon as well as developing a new method of fighting that does not burn through nearly so much dust.**
> 
> **BlakeInShadows69: I’ve already agreed to help with the training part but once you’ve helped Weiss I might like some advice on improving Gambol Shroud.**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: aujhbndlkjsahbfglkashdsa YOU BOTH WANT TO MAKE BABIES WITH ME?**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: gdgfadsgasdfsdf**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: adfvavzxc**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: dsfdadf**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: sadgsdfgadfasdfad**
> 
> **BlakeInShadows69: aasufhalkiujhsdlak;sj;ldas**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: dasfgsdgasfdgfdf**
> 
> **WeissCream: Must you refer to weapons as babies Ruby?**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: YES**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: I mean Yes to all. I would love to help you both design and build weapons. Oooooo I’m so excited now.**
> 
> **BlakeInShadows69: Thanks Ruby**
> 
> **WeissCream: Yes thanks Ruby. Even if I swear I’ll be very cross with you if you talk about us making a baby together where others can hear. I do not need such rumors flying about.**
> 
> **Yangarang: alkjdhnslka;shf;sd**
> 
> **Yangarang: lol**
> 
> **Yangarang: Ya’ll cute**
> 
> **Yangarang: <3**
> 
> **WeissCream: *rolls eyes* <3**
> 
> **BlakeinShadows69: <3**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses: ;3**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses:**
> 
> **Yangarang: hafasfagsadsd**
> 
> **BlakeInShadows69: kilhuny. jm;rfcedSXAWZYnl**
> 
> **WeissCream: ujfha;soidjlkashf**
> 
> **GunsAndRoses has changed the name of this chat to [Team** **]**
> 
> **WeissCream: Dolt <3**

Yang’s hand was in her’s, when had that happened? Oh well, she wasn’t going to complain.

* * *

**Yang**

She sat in the restaurant waiting for her name to be called. She’d placed the order but with the lunch rush it would take time. Ruby was losing herself in her phone likely due to the smells and sounds of the rather crowded restaurant. Her girlfriend had never been great in crowds, overstimulation was what she had once called it.

Still slipping her hands into hers had been easy and she just sat to her left enjoying the presence and realness of things. She would need everything she had to deal with Weiss And Blake and their likely reactions to their new relationship status.

Looking at the Team RWBY chat was quite the experience and had gotten a chuckle and some blushes from her. Ruby was just sitting there typing away on her scroll with her tentacles/hand/whatever it was. She was drawing some attention for having an arm made of tentacles but most of the people she noticed looked away just as quickly.

Yang was pretty anxious about things with their Team/girlfriends. She had a secret of her own that she really wasn’t looking forward to dealing with. And on that note she checked her scroll and saw that it was close to refill time.

She poked Ruby’s shoulder as she was focusing on one of her scroll games.

“Hmm?”

“Need to stop at the pharmacy on our way back.”

“Okay, you gonna tell them after we get back to the room.”

“If it comes up.”

“Yang, you really should tell them. Weiss was really cool in the Queer chat this morning so I doubt she’d have a problem and while I’m not One hundo percent on Blake I think she’ll be fine and if not then putting it off won’t help any.”

Yang shrugged noncommitedly and checked out the Queer Chat scrolling up she found Weiss’s message asking about people’s pronouns which did fill her with some relief. She was still worried about how they would react but it helped.

“Thanks Rubes.” she smiled.

Ruby gave her hand and squeeze before turning and leaning forward to give her a chaste kiss before licking her lips with a smirk and returning to her game.

Yang wanted more but making out in the middle of a Restaurant was probably public indecency or something.

* * *

**Weiss**

When the sisters finally returned to their dorm bearing food the group all settled in the floor in a cuddle pile as Ruby setup a movie on her scroll before projecting it on the wall as they began eating while cuddling.

Weiss found this to be far better than she had expected when a more public date had been called off for this.

She could get used to this.

After they finished their meal, her Salmon Poke Bowl as Blake had called it was one of the best dishes she’d had since coming to Vale with it’s chunks of Raw Salmon and various vegetables with a bed of rice underneath. It was simple but immensely pleasing in that simplicity. Simply not the sort of good she grew up with in Atlas. That was yet another point in it’s favor.

After the movie was finished Ruby picked up their leftover trash before darting away in a blur of rose petals and returning in under a second.

“So yea we need to talk about stuff.” Ruby stated with a hint of worry in her voice.

“Me and Yang will start with what we talked about.”

Weiss nodded hoping that they were willing to try this entire thing out. She hoped the cuddling was a good portent of what was to come.

“So basically we’ll be dating as well.” Yang blurted out to Ruby’s sigh.

“I intended to ease us into that but yea.”

Blake seemed to be confused and Weiss just raised her eyebrow.

“I already assumed as much since I assumed the two of you were already in a relationship.” Weiss stated confused at the two.

There was silence as all three of her girlfriends looked oddly at her.

“Was I incorrect in that assumption. The way the two of you act together I was certain you were already involved with one another.”

Ruby and Yang were blushing.

“Well uh you see, we kinda weren’t but we had crushes on each other and because of the whole sisters thing neither of us wanted to take that first step so yea...I’m still not sure why you would assume that or just...what?”

Blake seemed curious too. “I’m curious too since I’ll be honest. I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

“That is odd. I suppose it’s the one area there Atlasian noble culture may be more accepting? I would need to ask Coco I suppose.

It’s simply not that big of a deal in Atlasian noble culture for ‘siblings’ to have an affair or even marry. Though in the case of Marriage the legal relationship is more of an adoptive sibling in nature. The romantic affair however while not spoken of in polite company is not seen as some great oddity in that culture. I grew up around such things, in fact there was a couple about 5 years my senior who grew up as siblings and married when they reached 18. It was hardly worth much thought as they were not related by blood, the boy having been taken in as a ward after the untimely death of his father. Even half-siblings would only get a slight look within that culture.”

“That’s weird Weiss.” all three spoke in unison after her impromptu lesson.

“I mean to be fair me and Rubes don’t share blood.”

“I mean yea that is a good point. Not sure I’d be willing to even try if we did.”

“You don’t?”

“Nope, Dad getting mom pregnant with Yang was like a One-in-a-million shot. After trying with mama for a month they went to an expert and learned just how lucky they were to even have Yang. Mama decided she wanted a kid sibling for Yang so after they all talked mama talked to one of her boyfriends outside their main relationship. He agreed to knock her up and forfeit all rights as a parent. He died when I was like 2 months away from birth. But he might have been another uncle at most to me growing up, woulda been a hell of a lot easier to figure out my sense of smell with him around though since I got that from him.”

Weiss nodded and turned to Blake. It seemed she was the only one that had having troubles with this.

“I suppose I’d be willing to give things a try. It’s not really what I was expecting though.”

“Gotta Ask Weiss Cream. What exactly were you expecting?”

“Truthfully I was expecting to have the two of you explain some dynamics of your relationship and for us to talk about how we would all fit into what I assumed was your already existent relationship.”

“Weiss, I think you might be a pervert.” Blake smirked.

“Says the girl who reads smut in our room. I know what’s in those books Blake Belladonna!”

Blake blushed.

“I know, those books a nice. I love the scene with Utane and Ukene in the forest.”

Weiss and Blake both blushed remembering that scene and Yang shrugged obviously having not read it.

“Yes, that’s a good scene.” Weiss admitted before her blush intensified. “Though I must admit a weakness for the one with Ranko and Tera.”

“Which one, the one was Ranko holds Tera’s arms behind her back as she ravishes her neck until she’s a shivering mess with a neck covered in hickeys. Or maybe the one where Tera’s begging for more as Ranko has her pinned to the wall. Or maybe the one where Tera’s all tied up from getting captured by enemy ninja and she’s saved by Ranko and instead of untieing her she throws her over her shoulder and takes her back to camp as her prize before unwrapping her in their tent?” Ruby’s grinn was growing more toothy as Weiss felt her face heat more with each scene she was reminded of.

“Yes.” Which got a barking laugh from Ruby.

“You’re cute when you’re all blushy Weiss.” ruby gave her one list smile before turning her eye’s towards Blake. “What’s your favorite scene Blakey?”

Blake blushed before she took a breath and smiled. “Ututake, Sun-Shining-Radiance and Halla.”

“Oh my god, that’s such a cute scene. I love it too. Easily in my top three, it’s based on our parents you know.” Ruby frowned “I mean it’s a lot lower if you count the lewds because yea I don’t want to read characters based on my parents getting lewd like that. All the scenes with them together outside of the lewds are great though.”

“Wait what?” Yang asked.

“Yea, Mom and Mama helped the author with some Grimm Research for another book she was writing. She wrote them and Dad into Ninja’s-6 as the older poly triad mercenary band

“That’s very interesting actually. Do you think that they could introduce me or something? I’d love to meet the author.”

“I mean I can ask. I think Mama still talks with her.”

“Ugh, is she fucking her?”

“I mean I assume. This is Mama we’re talking about.”

“Please no I don’t need to think about that.”

“Your mother has relations outside of your parents then?”

“Yea, she’s the only one who does. Mom barely tolerates anyone not family and doesn’t bons easily and Dad’s just fine with how things are. I think he had a thing with Uncle Qrow in the past but that was it’s own thing.” Ruby explained before her face lit up. “I mean for Blake at least Dad, Mom and Mama are Mated and Mama doesn’t have any interest in adding someone to that mating. That might give you a better idea of how things work.”

“I’m sorry but what precisely does ‘Mated’ refer to.”

Blake took that answer. “It’s a Faunus cultural practice, roughly equivalent to marriage I suppose, though it’s not legally recognized as such. It involves gifting some of your aura to the one, or ones I suppose, you wish to mate. It allows for a few things like feeling the other’s emotions and always being aware of where your mate is in relation to you. There’s more to it that just that but the specifics of the ‘ceremony’ can get more private.”

“That is immensely interesting. Though quite curious, why wouldn’t Hunter Teams use something like that?”

“Well you need a Faunus to make the mark and most Faunus would refuse given the cultural importance of the concept of Mates. They’re...a lot like the Faunus equivalent of Marriage I suppose.”

“Would we?” Weiss asked, quite curious.

“Maybe, if things work out really well between us. It’s not something we’re just going to hop into without a lot of talking and stuff.” Ruby answered.

Blake nodded with a far-off look on her face.

“So is there anything else that we need to talk about before me and Weiss start working on making our baby?” Ruby asked with a smirk as Weiss’s face heated up.

“You know exactly what you’re saying Ruby so please stop.” Weiss managed to stammer out.

“Aw, but you’re all so cute when you’re blushing gay messes.” Ruby playfully teased before she began to roll on the floor giggling as Yang started tickling her.

Weiss rolled her eyes affectionately as she felt a smile come to her lips and she settled into cuddling Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically It has always bothered me that they put in a Racism subplot as like a C plot and then made the White Fang the bad guys and while I initially thought I could make it work I decided that the effort required was more than I could reasonably put into this fic. On top of feeling kinda uncomfortable with depicting a Blake that had had an Abusive Relationship with Adam. This chapter was kicking my ass until I came upon a Fic that just said, 'No Adam and the White Fang are good guy's now' and I was just like. 'Yes, I forgot I could do that.' 
> 
> Also I like Blake having a history of being polyamorous and only finding out really late and that hurting her crushes and her learning to deal with that is a story that I relate to way more since I figured out my own Polyamourous tendencies much later in life and had a lot of shame early on because I couldn't just settle on one person.
> 
> It's certainly a plotline I feel more comfortable exploring than what I originally had setup for Blake.


	4. Let's plan a Baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Read End note for info on future releases.

Ruby

“There’s time for cuddling later Princess. Time to get to the baby making!” Ruby smiled excitedly.

She of course knew exactly what she was doing as her girlfriends all blushed before she activated her semblance. The world slowed and she was allowed the time to just enjoy the sight of her girlfriends blushing before she bounced around the room grabbing all her design supply. 

Each item still had its mass so was basically immovable but good thing she could take stuff with her. With a touch and a bit of Aura the mass of the items was reduced allowed her to handle them normally. It took a few subjective seconds for each item but she didn’t mind.

A floor table thing with folding legs so she could sit on the floor and take her notes, A blank notebook for the new project that was Weiss’s new weapon, Pens and pencils, and some papers for once she got into the design phase alongside anything else she was likely to need were set up in the floor after being placed then having the aura that was reducing the mass drained away to return them to their proper mass.

After all that he girlfriends seemed to have noticed she was using her semblance but probably only just so she settled into her place before she pulled back her semblance and dropped back into real-time.

“Ruby, how did you just?”

“Semblance, When I’m not restricting myself to 10 second intervals I can really push things.”

“That was certainly less than 10 seconds Ruby.”

“Oh, uh I meant subjective. For me that was like...close to 7 minutes. Not really a good way to measure subjective time aside from guesswork.”

“Wait and the 15 minute limit you mentioned is also subjective?”

“Yep!”

“Ruby, that means your limited in real time would be like 20 seconds?”

“Depends on my speed actually. I think of my semblance, and this is actually a good conversation for leading into the baby-making, as having 5 levels of speed. I went Level 2 against CRDL, usually stick with Level 1 for most things. I just went Level 3 for collecting stuff because I needed to Move, my semblance does have a component where if I don’t use it for a while I can get withdrawal symptoms.

Level 4 is for like serious situations and Level 5 is literally just life-or-death. Mama made me promise not to go that high unless It’s my own life, Yang’s or my Teammates on the line.”

“This is the same Mama we’re talking about right? Pointy ears, lots of metal, laughs like a Hyena.”

“Yep, like you remember that time I had the training accident and was in the Hospital for a month recovering?”

“Holy shit, that’s what happened?”

“Yep, went Level 5 for the first time in training. Mama was always pushing me before that but well after I fell back into realtime and blood appeared all over the clearing and I looked like I was bleeding out of every pore she said that I had gotten too fast and forbid me from going that speed again outside serious circumstances. My speed comes from reducing my mass and that comes with some odd effects which I’m just pretty used to. But when I get that fast Gravity had such little effect on me that I was relying on electrical bonds to keep my body together and it really isn’t enough. I had atoms just flying off me constantly once I hit that speed, eventually I had enough holes I started bleeding everywhere, that’s when I knew I needed to drop out of my semblance. Or something like that, Science can help you figure out stuff with a semblance but science breaks down the deeper into a semblance you go.”

“I’ve never heard of anything who thinks of their semblance like you do Ruby? Is that common or just you?” Blake questioned.

“Our parents think of their own in similar ways and taught us both. It can help to picture how your semblance works and how to push it further.” Yang finished by running fingers through her hair.

“I’d never heard of that.”

“I mean it’s not like it’s taught in combat school. Semblances are super personal and a Teacher would never be able to know a student well enough to help guide them. Apparently in 2nd year they have a class that goes over a lot of these ideas but for a lot of people it’s a journey of finding out more about yourself and what makes you you.” Ruby nodded before turning to Weiss. “Now for the baby-making.”

“Must you put it that way?”

“Yep” Ruby smirked and popped the ‘p’ with extreme exaggeration. “Now tell me about your semblance so I can narrow down your weapon options.”

“I’m not sure I can? As in you probably already know about as much about my semblance as I do.”

“That’s weird Wiess, you’re weird.” Ruby said confusedly. “So just to double check then. Your Glyphs consume dust, any that don’t require dust?”

“None.”

“That’s going to be a major thing for sure. Like you’re mostly just a dust user in skills.”

“I think I’m quite good with a rapier.”

“You’re a Fencer Weiss-Cream.” Yang interjected and Ruby nodded in agreement.

“I don’t see how that’s relevant?”

“Look, Fencing is like a sport and all yea. I’ve noticed it every time you spar. You hit light and after you get a good hit you slow for a second and start to back off. I’ve looked up fencing and it’s obvious that you’re relying on your instincts from a Sport instead of actually fighting.” Yang said with a hint of venom when she said ‘sport’.

“Yup.” Ruby returned attention to herself before Weiss and Yang got into an argument on the viablity of sport fighting. Yang had more than a few things to say about martial arts that focused more on sport than effective fighting.

“Basically I want to make a weapon for you that’s as far from a Rapier as possible. You really need to work to break your fencing habits before I’ll make a Rapier for you. There’s a reason you lose so many fights in combat class Weiss, A rapier isn’t the best choice for a Hunter weapon.” Ruby stated keeping eyecontact with Weiss.

“Now I have a few ideas for weapon types but we’ll need to use some of the test weapons to see if something works well. Then we can come back to design once we have a weapon type picked out.”

“That makes some sense but I would still prefer a rapier as I do know my way around it fairly well, obvious, now that I think about it, issue aside.”

“I mean I’m going to meka-shift the hell out of it if I can get away with it and having a melee sidearm transformation would be effective.”

“I really do not need the maintenance requires of a Meka-shift-”

“I’ll have it handled Princess. At least until you learn how to do it yourself.”

“I suppose.”

“Now I need to call Professor Gimel to tell him I need to do some weapons testing. If you’re up to do it now we could go do that and then go down to Vale for a dinner date.” Ruby smiled at her girlfriends who all blushed and nodded.

“Yes, that sounds quite agreeable.”

* * *

Weiss

After Ruby made the call she immediately dragged all three of them off to the Weapon range.

It was an entirely separate area from the general use training arenas spread throughout the school primary used by the students in weapons engineering courses to help them test new weapons.

It was empty as most of the student body were either still in classes or resting off their combat classes and Ruby was rushing around in her Semblance yet again.

She was being more active than usual but it just brought a smile to Weiss’s face as she sat on a bench next to her other two girlfriends as they watched as a bunch of weapons appeared on a nearby table in a flash of red rose petals before the red blur went off presumably to find another weapon.

After several minutes Ruby slowed down covered in sweat and flushed.

“Right so lets do some testing Princess.” Ruby smiled. “I now need to shower before our date.”

Weiss felt her face warm but kept her cool and nodded before standing up and walking to Ruby to look over the table.

Guns, actually a lot of guns of various different types. Pistols, machine pistols, Long-rifles, Burst Rifles, and several more variants. None had much…spirit to them. All of them generic. None of them Hunter Quality.

In addition to the guns was a Spear, a Rapier, and a Bow and Arrow.

The grip of the bow under her hand, the firm tufts of the fletching brushing against her fingers. She loosed and the arrow flew unerringly to strike the bulls-eye.

“This is hardly a sport fitting the heiress of the Schnee Family.” Her father scoffed from the sidelines. “I’ll have those removed from this house and tomorrow I’ll start your fencing training. Now that’s a proper sport.”

Her fingers brushed against the bow. Stars, how long ago had it been since she’d had her hands near a bow. Too long by her reckoning.

She picked it up alongside the quiver before sighting the targets across the room. Her memories of practicing with her old unnamed bow came easily and freely as she nocked, pulled and loosed in a single smooth motion. They action brought a release of tension as she nocked a second, then a third, she kept nocking and releasing until she reached for another and found nothing.

On the target her grouping was, of course, perfect. All clustered in the head of her target unerringly. She smiled and relaxed as she set down the bow and quiver reluctantly before walking across the room to retrieve the arrows returning them to their place in the quiver.

“That was AWESOME!” Ruby gushed and hugged her. “Why didn’t you say something. I am making you a Bow!”

Weiss smiled. She was doing a lot of that since last night. She liked it. “My father didn’t approve. He burned the bow I learned with after he found out what I had been doing.”

“Guh, he’s such an Asshole.” Came from Blake.

“Agreed.”

“Bow and Arrow it is. I’ve never made a Bow before but I’m excited now. Something NEW!” Ruby was positively bouncing with excitement. Stars, Weiss wanted to kiss her right here and now but held back.

“Rubes, calm down. You were talking about a meka-shift option earlier.”

“Right, right, right. Um okay soooo…Meka-shift Bow. Obviously Dual swords could work really well, I think I could make a polearm work out. Either of those sound good princess.”

“Perhaps the Polearm. Dual Swords would be I poor fit for me I think.”

Ruby brought the spear to her and dragged her out into the training area before she become forcing her body into the right positions and directing her through a simple kata.

“Not too bad princess. You’ll need to work on that with Yang and me in our free time but I think we should be able to make that work. Ideally you’ll be able to stay at range with your bow but having a good melee weapon could be useful.” Ruby nodded along with a far-off look in her head. “Lemme put everything back up then take down some notes on my plans and shower then date.”

* * *

Blake

When they got back to the room they decided to keep their date to the room with dinner and a movie. Weiss was obviously anxious about her father finding out about their relationship and going out to Vale would insure all their faces on every tabloid from Menagerie to Atlas. Yang had insisted on going to pick up dinner by herself telling Blake that she needed some time to herself to think about stuff with a pointed look towards Ruby. That was something that Blake was still working on wrapping her head around. She could only guess and how it was making Yang feel.

“No! I do not need a Chainsaw Bow. How in the name of the Moon would I even USE that?” Weiss was holding her temples and glaring at their overexcited weapon-obsessed girlfriend.

“I mean, I just thought it sounded really cool.”

“Please, no Chainsaws.” Weiss looks exasperated

“Fine~” Ruby sighed and looked to the paper she’d been writing down designs on flipping the page away from what was apparently a Chainsaw Bow.

‘How would that even work?’ Blake thought to herself.

Ruby and Weiss continued talking about specifics for Weiss’ new weapon however as none of it was of particular interest to her she continued to read her book.

After a minute she got an amazing idea. Ruby was moving a lot gesturing wildly something to do with her weapon design for Weiss’s bow. Weiss on the other hand was sittingon a pillow in Mistrali Seiza at the little foldout short table they had in the dorm for this sort of thing. She did wonder what led to her looking so comfortable sitting like that but figured it began and ended with Jacques Schnee and something something something business.

She wasn’t going to ask but what she was going to do was claim her new reading place.

She got up and sat beside Weiss before flopped to the side and resting her head on Weiss’s lap. It was a little bony maybe but otherwise quite comfy.

“Blake what are you-”

“You’re my pillow now. Deal with it.” She interrupted. The one negative of this position was her inability to see Weiss’s face but Ruby’s expression of loving amusement was enough to give her a good idea what Weiss’s face might look like.

After a minute Weiss rested her hand against her hair and begun brushing a finger idly while talking with Ruby. Blake didn’t notice as she began purring as she happily began reading once again.

* * *

Yang

Wind rushed over her as she drove a favorite path around Vale. She liked to make this drive when she really needed to blow off some steam and think. This close to Vale was so heavily patrolled by Hunters that Grimm rarely appeared (not that that would have stopped her.) So she was free to go all out on Bumblebee.

She was in great form, the adjustments she and Ruby had made last week just before her episode had really worked out. She’d have to tell Ruby given that she hadn’t had much opportunity to get out. But now Ruby was mostly back to her normal and while she and Weiss were talking weapons she got the opportunity to get some alone time to think about things.

Things were going fast. Yesterday they were all single and now they were dating each other. Ruby had admitted to sharing the same taboo feelings that she held for her. They had kissed. They…Had…KISSED. The memory of that left her glad she had her helmet on in the middle of nowhere so that nobody could see her blush.

She was frankly just overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. She wasn’t even sure if this was what she needed. She certainly wanted it, but she knew from experience was that what someone might want isn’t what they need. She wanted to be cisgendered but she wasn’t. She still remembered when she was some dumb-fuck kid denying herself, trying to be a man when all that did was make her suffer and hate herself more.

The day she noticed her body hair beginning to come in was the day she stopped trying to be cis and accepted she was trans. No cis-guy would have a fucking panic attack from a single hair growing on their chest. It was a good thing that her family had accepted her without any struggle and gotten her on puberty blockers until she could properly get on Estrogen.

3 years of accepting and living her gender and then 2 years on E had helped a ton. Most days she didn’t even misgender herself in her head anymore. She could speak without making sure she wasn’t going to misgender herself on accident. Those quick and simple exclamations of similar to ‘I’m not that sort of guy.’ were easily the most difficult to train herself out of. Her depression was mostly in hand, sure she might occasionally have a grey day or week but the episodes were shorter and less intense. At worst she slept, hung out with Ruby or worked on Bumblebee. Something to throw herself into and distract herself from the fact that her brain wasn’t making any of the happy juice.

She passed the halfway mark in her drive. She’d be stopped by a diner in Vale on her way back to the Airport to get the Bullhead ride back up to Beacon.

She needed to tell her team about her being Trans. They were dating her so they had the right to know that sort of thing. She’d kept it secret because it was nice having people just accept that she was a girl with nobody knowing much different. Back at Signal things hadn’t been a simple. Plenty of people accepted her but there were those assholes she constantly misgendered her and shit.

Least they couldn’t deadname her since she kept her name. She happened to like her name thank you Mom, Mama and Dad.

The biggest issue was Ruby and to a lesser degree Weiss. Weiss at least seemed to be trying to be someone other than the girl that basically everyone expected her to be, that being a bigoted self-important rich bitch. But if this entire thing hadn’t happened Weiss would have been the last girl she tried to court without a lot of more open change in her attitude.

Ruby was her sister. Nevermind that they didn’t share blood, they had been born 3 months apart but they grew up together, they had the same parents. There wasn’t much of a difference in her opinion. Ruby seemed to just not give a shit about that and she wished she could do the same.

As things were while the kiss had been wonderful and a part of her (a significant part in fact) wanted to do it more she knew that while she didn’t regret the kiss she needed time to adjust and figure shit out. She’d need to tell Ruby that she’d need some space to think about the two of them.

Blake was the least complicated of her team, girlfriends now she supposed, she was cute, obviously into girls, and Yang had been trying to think of a way to either ask her partner out or get her to ask Yang out.

She’d had to thank Weiss for helping with that at least.

She pulled up to the gate into Vale showing her Id and being let in before she headed towards the Diner to pick up Team RWBY’s regular order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fuck this chapter took too long. Distractions all around and plot bunnies aplenty. Finally figured out how to get past the part that was taking me the longest (Most of the time was spent on Weiss' and Blake's parts, one paragraph a week basically.)
> 
> I did post one of my Plot Bunnies in the form of 'Home' another RWBY fic with a different premise. I usually write whichever one is easier for me to write when I have the energy to write. So both of my fics will be having inconsistent updates as I update whichever wants to be written. That said I have a full arc planned out for Home while Finding Family is currently fighting me a bit.


	5. Interlude: Raven, Jacques, ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Violence, death, torture, Bigotry, Faunus Racism, Sexism, mentions of plague. The worst areas are marked for those who might not be able to handle it.

Interlude: Raven

Raven glared at her gremlin of a wife.

“No, you cannot buy a 3 pound bag of gummy dicks to give to Ozpin.”

“But-”

“It’s like $30, that’s too much for a spite gift that he won’t even pay attention to.”

“But the jokes Rae, think about the jokes.”

Raven just glared. “No. Get him some hard candies.”

“Ooo Call him an old fart. Yea! Ooo instead how about I make some hard candies and fill them with laxatives! Or something else.”

“Or we could just not.” Raven sighed and pushed their cart away from the candy aisle that had given her wife the inspiration for telling Oz to ‘Go eat a bag of dicks.’

“But jokes Rae!”

“No, no jokes. We’re here to get groceries not buy spite gifts for assholes.”

“Fine” Summer pouted like a teenager.

There was silence and she went about her shopping, ever since Tai had gotten his job at Signal he no longer had the time to grocery shop and they had all agreed that Summer was never allowed to grocery shop. People were not meant to survive for 2 weeks on nothing but cookies and weed brownies.

Surprisingly she didn’t really act out after that. She had a look on her face that said she was thinking and apparently that was enough to leave her distracted and not doing her normal chaotic shit.

“I miss the kids.” Summer said in a low murmur.

That was a feeling Raven knew well. 18 years of raising two wonderful daughters and now they were both gone to Beacon to become Huntresses. It was a lifestyle Raven would wish on nobody and from the moment Ruby declared she was going to be a Huntress and Yang had, as always, followed her sister’s tail Raven had taken their training extremely seriously. They could have been let in a few years ago if she had allowed it.

“I do too” she returned after the moment of remembrance had passed.

“Lets have another.” Summer exclaims like she’d just had the best idea in the world.

“No” she replied immediately.

“But Rae, we miss Ruby and Yang and we always said that 2 was enough but we’re only really going to see them on holidays from now on probably. We miss them and I’m sure they’d love to have a little sibling to spoil.”

Raven just stared at her wife.

“No.”

“But-”

“If you go out and get pregnant I’m divorcing you Sum.”

“But-”

“No, At least…not right now. We can talk about it later.”

Raven really wasn’t that opposed to the idea if she were being honest. Except for one major issue. It was not an issue that needed airing in the middle of a the grocer however.

So they continued their shopping in silence and once they had loaded up the truck she finally spoke her mind.

“With how bad Tai’s been lately I think it’s a bad idea.”

Summer winced but nodded at that. They both loved the man but lately his depression was really getting the better of him and he was throwing himself even more into his work. That there were some days that they didn’t even see him had become more and more common.

“Is he even taking his meds?”

“He is, I checked.”

“Fuck.”

“Pretty much. I don’t know what to do aside from try to be there for him. I talked to his therpist and she’s not sure where to go from here either. He’s already gone through most of the meds that could even have an affect and now…”

It was a shitty situation all around.

“I guess you’re right.” Summer pouted.

“There’s also the fact that I do not have desire to be the primary caregiver for another kid or two.”

“I mean I try.”

“And most of the time you’re like a third kid.” Raven rolled her eyes affectionately at her wife.

“Sorry Rae.”

“Don’t apologize, You are who you are and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She smirked. “Of course if you’d do the dishes like I asked I’d probably love you just a tiny bit more.” She held her fingers just slightly apart to emphasize.

“I suppose I’ll just have to deal with a little bit less love.” She smirked back.

Raven leaned forwards and kissed her wife before starting the truck for the ride home.

Summer volunteered to bring in the grocery while Raven put them away which was for the best given that Summer didn’t know where half the stuff would go.

She of course finished first and sat at the kitchen table.

“You have a test, From Glynda. Are you sexting her without sharing your sessions?”

“No, see what she wants.”

“Uh I think she may be drunk or something because she wants to talk to you about you working as her Assistant Instructor.”

Raven took a moment to consider.

“I may just consider that. It would let me make sure the girls aren’t slacking on their training.”

Summer winced. “If you’re going I’m going too I have to see sexy teacher Rae-Rae.”

“Nothing decided yet but I’ll talk to her about it. If we can get Qrow to watch over Tai for us then I wouldn’t mind the job. Would be something to do at the very least.”

“Cant lie to me Rae, You just want an excuse to see the girls again.”

“Whatever.” Raven shrugged. “Not trying to. Least not to you.”

“Love you too Rae.”

Raven murmured “Love you too.”

* * *

**Interlude: Jacques**

** CW: Bigotry, Sexism, Faunus Racism **

Was there anything in life better than a cigar and a glass of fine wine after a hard day at work? Jacques was certain there wasn’t, else he would be doing that instead enjoying of his cigar and wine.

Those animals were making a mess of things ever since they attacked and stole his employees from Mine 42-M It was one of his most profitable mines and had been since Nicolas had set it up all those years ago. The Guards knew their business and rarely bothered him except for a request for replacement employees after a Plague had wiped out some of the stock. They had at least managed the plague and reduced the cost. Good men all of them. And those animals had killed them and stolen his employees. At least the replacements hadn’t been shipped out quite yet. They were in fact still in their cages with nowhere to go given that he’d have to grease some hands to get them to a Mine that might need new workers.

It was a major annoyance truly and the cost was starting to stack up. He was tempted to just wipe out the stock and get it over with. The cost of getting them moved out of Anima might be more trouble than they were worth. Damn beasts bred like the animals they were so he was sure there’d always be a supply of workers for his remote mines.

“Father, I’m finished with my homework.” Whitley spoke up from his place across the coffee table from him.

“Good good, now put that away. I have some work for you today as well.” He told his son reaching to the ashtray to ash his cigar.

“Of course Father. Whatever you need.”

“Good boy. Now tell me is it better to invest in the employees you have or better to get new employees when the old ones grow too demanding?”

Whitley took a moment to think before speaking. “I believe that new employees are better Father. Anyone should be honored to work for the SDC.”

“Good boy. I happen to agree.” He’d order the stock put down tomorrow morning he supposed. They really were more trouble than they were worth. Always more desperate Faunus in the world.

He made small talk with the boy for a time. He was to be his heir although he had kept that to himself and his board. Honestly that Weiss still seemed to think she’d be anything buy a bargaining chip showed just how unsuited women were for a position of leadership. And after Winter he had considered forging a stronger relationship between himself and his heir and Weiss’ Rebellion in going to Beacon was the final nail in the coffin so to speak. He already had arrangements with the Zonde Family for Weiss’ hand in marriage. The boy was in his 30s and had a good head on his shoulders. Weiss would make a fine wife once he pulled her leash come this winter. He’d already arranged for everything. He wouldn’t allow another of his spawn going off to brothers knew where to do whatever they wanted.

He wouldn’t have allowed her to leave for Beacon (or Atlas for that matter) if it hadn’t been for her somehow killing his Arma Gigas. Had she been a man he would have been proud. Instead he was merely furious. He’d fired the man who assured him that she wouldn’t be able to beat the thing since the little rebellious bitch had managed it while scaring her face. That had severely impacted her value. Truly he was fortunate that the Zonde heir found the scar alluring his offer had been most generous given that offers from other family in the wake of her injury.

It was getting late however and his small talk with his son had run it’s course.

“Now I believe it’s your bedtime young man.”

Whitley accepted the order for what it was and left.

Now to consider what he was going to do about the White Fang and the trouble they were stirring with their flaunting of their raid on his Mine. What would be his next move?

* * *

**Interlude: ????**

** CW: Mentions of Death, Torture, Faunus Racism and Plague. **

She watched her mate as she walked across the stage radiating a calm fury shared by the Faunus in the crowd.

The woman spoke and with her words the crowd raged. The news of SDC Mine 42-M had made the rounds in Menagerie even while the news media of other major cities refused to run the story. They had video evidence, eye witness testimony and so much more and yet the media if they mentions Mine 42-M at all were on the side of the SDC, calling anything that stepped outside the SDC narrative of being the victims of an unprovoked terrorist attack merely a hoax perpetuated by journalist with a grudge against the SDC. ‘Be assured that the single most powerful entity in the world was not evil and were completely fine people.’

She hated it. She had seen Mine 42-M personally, had led the effort herself had seen the atrocities that they had been committing since before she was born. Generations of people who had suffered under the yoke of the SDC. She hadn’t managed more than a few nights of uninterrupted sleep in the 8 months since the Mine.

She led her group of Black Fang to the Mine. They’d had scouts checking the area of the Mine out and ensuring that the mine was in need of help. It was remote, requiring a 2 day drive on a poorly maintained dirt road to reach it by land. It was the preferred location of SDC Slave towns. Where Jacques and his underlings would ‘hire’ on desperate people willing to move to a remote mining town and drain them dry while keeping them in the mine. Far outside the jurisdiction of the Kingdoms where he could force anyone attempting legal measures against him for the state of the places to get stuck in the system for years before ever getting to see a court room if you could last that long.

The Bastard knew where to best set these up and in recent years the Black Flag had made it their duty to eliminate every Slave Town like this while the White Fang worked on trying to work within the broken system that only ever benefited the people at the top.

Still this would be another town liberated. It’s people would be transported to wherever they wanted. Most Faunus would take the chance to goto Menagerie after an experience like what they’d gone through. Some would join the Black Fang while still others would seek to return to wherever they once called home.

“Check, Check. Team 7 in position.”

She readied herself for the upcoming fight as she settled into the Tree. Behind her Shadow, her Lieutenant, and Rainbow sat as well. They were all ready as soon as the rest of the team were in position.

When the final Call was made she sent to order to attack.

SDC Guards were captured and rounded up. A few injuries but the element of surprise and a group of Guards grown used to caring far more about their prisoners inside the walls whether than an attack from outside the walls.

“Checkmate, You’ll want to see this. Inside the Mine. Fucking hell.”

“On my way” She replied.

Shadow followed while Rainbow held back to organize the chaos of the now freed slaves. Most were in various stages of panic and neither she or Shadow were very good with handling people like this. Rainbow however was quite good.

She knew something was up when she caught a whiff of the stench coming from the mine. The sickly sweet scent of rotting bodies.

On entering she nearly threw up. Splotches of vomit on the ground showed that many had.

On the walls were the long rotted remains of people. Their skeletons bound to the walls by steel plates over the neck, arms and legs with bolts driven into the stone walls.

One was child sized, maybe 7 at most. Over the neck plate were words, all of them had something written on it. This one said ‘Stole Bread’.

For a minute she just stared unable to think. The sound of Blake-Shadow’s vomiting behind her was what snapped her out of it. She couldn’t even speak right now.

She walked deeper into the mines. The bodies continued to be pinned to every wall even if they were getting further apart. She looked at the crimes that had gotten them executed and with each one her fury grew ever colder.

Until she reached the man who’d called her here. He was staring over a hole from which the stench of rotting bodies were coming from.

“Yea it’s pretty horrific but this is…a whole nother level.” He pointed down the hole.

On a wall were the words ‘MINE SHAFT A’

“That stench? They had a plague a few months back. The guards threw the infected and their families down the hole to keep it from spreading.“

She managed to rip her mask off before she threw up.

After she had recovered she pulled her mask back on and gestured to her companions that they should leave.

Upon leaving she ordered the fang to search the mines and retrieve the bodies. Before the Black Fang left they’d at least insure the victims got a proper burial. It was the least they could do.

It would take time but they’d manage.

But first she called everyone to the town center the people had been calmed even as some glared and called for the blood of their oppressors.

She setup a vote. Death to their guards or let them live and turn them over to the authorities. The Fang had no vote in this. The people they had victimized would be their judges and unsuprisingly the decision to let them die was the clear majority.

She granted them a quick death by her own hands. For all that people may want them to suffer and they had made others suffer she refused to draw out a death like that. It simply wasn’t in her nature. She hated killing in the first place but if she had to she’d at least make it quick. Even if a part of her wanted to order them thrown into Mine Shaft A like they’d done to however many people who’s only crime was getting sick.

Sienna was working the crowd into a frenzy with her speech, not that that was difficult given the subject matter. But eventually her speech was over and she walked off the stage leaving the podium for anyone else who wished to speak to do so.

As with most matters of the Fang voting was a huge part of how they decided how to act going forward. Ever since Sienna had stepped down from her brief time as High-leader stating that one person could not speak or lead all Faunus and that more importantly no one should have that sort of power. This had led the White Fang to what it now was. A organization that acted based on the desires of any Faunus who wanted a voice.

She followed her Mate silently through halls to her car.

“I expect they won’t vote my way, as usual. But perhaps I’ll be surprised.” she said once they were secure in the vehicle

“The people are angry they just might go with you on this at least.” she replied as she started the engine.

A few blocks away she removed her Mask allowing air to flow over her face. White and black hair white hair dyed black in a design like a chess board, her namesake, brushed against her face without the mask in the way. The silk mask that covered her lower face remained. She really didn’t want to be seen by some random traffic camera.

“You haven’t been sleeping well love.” Sienna stated. “You’ve got bags under your eyes.”

“Yea well you’ve seen the videos.” She snapped before sighing. “Sorry, I just…I’m really not sleeping much at all. That kid, the one who was killed for stealing bread. I keep trying to imagine what she may have looked like before. Did she have a family or was she an orphan.” She pulled the car into a parking lot and wiped her eyes.

Sienna jumped the console and sat in her lap. She removed the silk mask and ran her fingers over Checkmate’s face.

“Winter, you need to sleep. You’re taking those pills the doc gave you tonight. No arguments.”

Her name, the name she rarely used anymore. Checkmate was uncomplicated. The masked woman who was both Sienna’s Bodyguard and a ‘member’ of the Black Fang as if the Black Fang had membership.

Winter sighed and nodded. “I don’t like how groggy they make me feel.”

“I don’t think you realize how much your lack of sleep is getting to you. Even with your mask most people who know you keep asking me if you’re alright.”

“Probably.”

Sienna gave her a chaste kiss and pressed her forehead against Winter’s.

Winter just sat and relaxed. The presence of her beloved in her lap calming her mind.

“I love you.” She muttered opening their connection and sending the emotion towards her mate.

She got her feelings returned as Sienna began purring. “And I love you too.”

After a few more minutes of holding each other Sienna returned to the passenger seat as Winter returned her mask to it’s position on her face returning to her persona as Checkmate before pulling the car out of her parking place and taking them home.

Her thoughts were a whirl and she decided to finally vocalize something she’d been thinking about since Mine 42-M. “It’s time I think. I can’t keep being Checkmate. Either Weiss will understand or she’ll turn me away. In either case I think it’s time to reveal what the lost Schnee has been up to these past 4 years.”

The smile on Sienna’s face and the emotions Winter felt across the link showed in many ways more than word could show that Sienna was pleased with this news.

“Finally, I’m tired of putting off the wedding.” Sienna with amusement.

Winter rolled her eyes but agreed with Sienna internally. She had pushed things back to get Weiss time to get out of that house. To maybe show she was a better person than the Jackass. She’d had time and right now the White Fang needed Winter Kahn, not Checkmate.

“I’m going to call Weiss and see what happens.” She sighed with anxiety coloring the link.

Sienna gave her a kiss before leaving her to her call. She pulled out her scroll and navigated through the contacts until she found the one labeled ‘Little Sister’. Wiess was too uncommon a name to just have that in her phone. At least this way she couldn’t be outed by by peering over her shoulder while she navigated her contacts.

She pressed the call button and prepared herself for what she was sure would be an emotionally stressful call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this chapter was a one-time thing as far as the cw and darkness is concerned. This was planned from early on and I've not been looking forward to it because yea. I am never writing from Jacque's pov again tho. I need a shower.
> 
> Take Care everyone.


	6. Delay: Duration Unknown. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tl;dr: There's gonna be a delay while we figure out our writing process again. Details below.

So this is not the update I wanted to make but at this point we just can't continue writing as we were. The reason? We have OSDD-1a, for those less aware of what this means it makes us a Plural/system or the more common term MPD(Multiple Personality Disorder). We don't really like the term MPD simply due to the connotation it has with media portraying those of us who are plural as being dangerous and shit but it's also the best way to get people to understand some aspects of the situation.

So from this point forward any author comments will be tagged with which alter (the term for independent personalities) is speaking.

B: Hey, I'm Blake. I'm the host(The one in control of the body more than any other) and the closest thing to an 'original' Ys that exists. I'm the one most interested in continuing to write and the one who's calling this break to figure things out between us all. I use She and They pronouns.

X: I'm Alyx and I'm still very new to the system having just woke up yesterday. Any/all pronouns are good for me.

N: Nyx. They/she

Z: I'm Zoe. She/her. I would stay and talk but kinda not that interested in all this.

B: We also have another but they won't be joining us right now. In addition we might still have others forming; Alters which might further affect things. So I'll talk about some of our insights into how our system works that I'm willing to share so that those reading this can know why we need to take some time to figure things out again.

B: Basically I am not the same Ys that wrote everything. Because before we/I accepted our plurality we were sorta mashed together. Parts that didn't fit being held together by force and the power of denial. Having accepted our nature the parts of ourselves that we drew on for various parts of our writing are now separate with wills of their own. Effectively if we are to write again we'll need to act as co-authors sharing the same body and that means that instead of being one will writing this we not only have to figure ourselves out (again we thought we were done with gender stuff and the return of it all is annoying to us all) but how we can work together to write and settle on stories we're interested in telling together.

B: As a 1a system our alters tend to be a variant on the base Ys template as we call it. My girlfriend who I live with says that she can tell the difference between us while seeing the parts that showed when we were mashed together. We also get along very well because we had over a year to tackle the possibility of being a system. As such even as the host who is the one who largely interacts with the outside world I still consider myself no more important than the others. Even the title of host is one I take as a more descriptive term than proscriptive(Basically I accept the title of Host because I am the default fronter for our system. I don't consider that title to allow me greater power within our system)

B: But I'm guessing I'm getting a bit distracted from my original post. Basically I want to continue writing. Nyx and Alyx are interested in helping and Zoe might if we want to write something that interests her. Our last Alter would only participate in certain content that the rest of us are not terribly interested in writing so she's unlikely to ever make an appearance here.

B: I'll be moderating comments for my stuff because I'm half-expecting some hateful comments from this.

B: I rarely make fic recommendations but [**"The Many Faces of Har--er, Adira Potter"** by Fayanora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394258/chapters/9976385) It's Harry Potter which I feel a bit iffy recommending given that JK is a shitty person who coded a lot of right-wing shit into her books however this has a ton of great stuff as I remember so I'll leave it here for those who maybe are interested in it to check out. I can't thanks the authors of this enough for giving us our first positive depiction of plurality and priming us to be ready for this. If it weren't for this fic we might be in a way worse situation.

B: Hope we can return to some sort of update schedule once we figure stuff out. <3


	7. Discontinued

Tl;dr: Sorry to have to post this but we will be discontinuing Finding Family. While we may return to reboot this It will be after we finish work on Enkindled and Home which are currently our two priorities.

Longer explanation:

So basically Finding Family started as an anti-slow burn full-Pollination fic. At the start we thought about having the RWBYs be mostly their canon selves but with some minor changes we could show in the first chapter. This failed spectacularly in our opinion as we felt we had to make a lot of changes to the characters beyond those originally intended and then we felt like we needed to show some of those differences and that completely changes how we had to approach the story. That on top of the fact that while we had ideas for what we wanted early on we retconned them by chapter 3 as we felt that we couldn't deliver on that idea. Finding Family has shifted focus in how we thought about writing it so many times by this point that we no longer have any clue what we are doing with this fic.

It is impossible to write because we've taken ideas that we thought about for this and implemented them in what we feel are better ways in our other fics. So all that remains is a pollination fic where we have no clue where we're going and even less on how to get there.

We do want to do a Pollination fic in the future as it remains one of our favorite ships for RWBY but that would be in the form of a reboot that we actually think ahead on and have a plan beyond the first chapter or three.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby's experiences with Autism are based aspects of my own. Blake's experiences with Anxiety are also based on my own.


End file.
